Kamen Rider Kamui
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: On that day twins were born and both were separated, that change in history caused a domino effect and with it the birth of a new hero of Justice. Ride on Kamen Rider Kamui and Weave your Threads of Fate. Now everyone lets Henshin! Ryuketsu: START YOUR BATTLE AND WEAVE THE THREADS OF FATE! Now Kamen Rider Kamui lets Ride!
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Kamui

ESKK: Hey after many attempts and concepts it is here the first ever Kill la Kill original Kamen Rider fic, anyway this fic will involve OC's so if you don't like OC's then turn back now… eh? Your still here well then I welcome you to the newest Rider to grave the human Race his name is Kamen Rider Kamui now START YOUR BATTLE AND GET READY TO WEAVE THE THREADS OF FATE!

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Kaijin."**

" _ **Kamui form/Climax Attack!"**_

(Scene Change)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or anything from Kamen Rider, they belong to their respected owners now enjoy.

(Start)

A young man was walking through the city carrying a duffle bag on his back as he arrived at the city before walking around. "Wow I get invited here and this place looks like a dump," the young man said as he walked. The young man was dressed similar to a punk as his sleeveless shirt was under a thin jacket with a dragon design on it, his was wearing baggy jeans with combat boots as his belt had a chain attached to it, his hair was spikey and black with a red highlight in it as the boy continued his walk. The boy took out an apple he was saving before he began to eat it and then a young boy ran around him trying to avoid bashing into him.

"Sorry!" he called before the young man smirked he still had his apple and the boy just had no idea what he just took.

(The Boy)

"Now then let's see what I got," the brown haired boy said as he took out a wallet and to his shock it was an old cellphone which looked broken beyond repair with a note on it. "Hah, hah, hah next time try and be more discrete when pickpocketing," the boy read as he was shocked to see he was tricked into stealing a piece of junk.

(With the young man)

He began to continue his trek before he arrived at the Trolley intent on heading to the school up top to turn in his School info to be accepted into the school. The Trolley arrived and when it opened to his shock there was a half-naked girl knocked out wielding a scissor blade as her hair was black and red making the boy shock. "What the Hell?" he asked before looking to see if anyone was around to help before sighing. "Might as well." he said before he began to pick her up and held her bridal style and placed her large scissor blade in his bag as much that can go in before he began to walk.

"Need to find a doctor or someone that can help." he said before he began to search.

"RYUUUUUKO-CHAN!" A hyperactive voice called out.

"What the-" The boy carrying the apparent girl named Ryuko got out as he saw what looked like a girl coming at him at rapid speed. "Ah shi-" Was all he got out before he finally got jumped by the flying girl.

"Ryuko-chan I'm so glad you're ok," the girl said as she snuggled to the boy as he was trying to get her off him sense the girl fell out of his arms.

"Hey I'm not this Ryuko-chick," the boy said as he was trying to get free.

The girl let go when she heard this as she was shocked. "Are you a government clone no wait a parallel version of Ryuko-chan, no wait, wait maybe a long lost brother!" she called as the boy sighed.

"No on all counts I'm Akira Asakura and I found this girl so know where I can find a doctor?" Akira asked before turning to Ryuko as she was shocked.

"Don't worry by daddy is a back ally doctor he can fix her up!" the girl said as Akira nodded.

"By the way I never caught your name," Akira said as the girl smiled at that.

"I'm Mako Mankanshoku nice to meet you Akira-kun," Mako said as Akira nodded.

"I'll carry her you lead the way," Ryu said as he carried Ryuko bridal style again.

(Scene Change

"Uh. . ." Akira started as she looked at the sign, not trusting it one bit. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yup, yup; yup!" Mako happily stated. "For Daddy's patients, he's killed more than he's saved!"

"That's not a good thing." Akira sweat-dropped as he carried Ryuko.

(Later)

Ryuko Matoi a girl with black hair with a red highlight in it was coming too as she looked up to see a large figure over her breathing hard. "Get the hell off me!" she yelled as she was freaked out before she punched the guy in the face knocking him off her. "Who the hell do you think you are you pervert!" she called as a laugh was heard. Ryuko turned to see a boy who oddly enough looked like her if she was a guy before he waved.

"Glad to see your awake sleeping beauty at least I didn't have to kiss you to wake you up," Akira wise cracked as the girl glared.

"Who the hell are you!" she called looking for her weapon but found it was gone. "Where's my Scissor Blade?" she asked as she looked but that was when Mako appeared carrying said weapon before handing it to Ryuko. "Thanks," she said as she pointed it at Akira. "Careful of the big guy Mako was trying to mess with me while I slept," Ryuko said before Akira smirked.

"Yeah one don't point that thing at me because two I was the one who found you passed out and brought you here and three tubby here was the one who patched you up and is Mako's dad," Akira said as Mako spoke up.

"It's true," Mako said as Ryuko was shocked.

(Later)

"Gomen-nasai," Ryuko said as she bowed clearly sorry for jumping to conclusions.

Akira had to hold in a chuckle at the actions that were going on. "It's not a problem, I'm similar in a way."

"Hai Ryuko-chan, it's like a male version of you in way!" Mako happily stated. "You don't have a secret brother like in those drama shows do you!?"

"Hell no!" Ryuko said as she knew for a fact she was an only child.

"Yeah I'm with lady on this one I mean if I had a sibling I would know I mean life isn't a Drama show," Akira said as he sat down.

"I'm seeing stars," the man said as Akira sighed at that.

"Hey I just realized something I never caught your name," Akira said as he looked at the large man.

"Yeah same here," Ryuko said also remembering that.

"I am Barazo Mankanshoku!" The fat man declared. "Back Alley doctor!"

"Yup!" Mako exclaimed. "Daddy's the one that fixed you up Ryuko-chan! After Akira-kun was the one who brought you here after escaping! Oh, and thanks for making sure my clothes didn't become see through! I wasn't wearing my sexy panties today!"

Akira slightly blushed at the. "W-What!?"

"That was bad ass yo you went in there swinging around that Scissor Blade dressed like some sort of hooker only a crazy person would fight with their boobs hanging out." the boy said as Akira was getting one surprise after the other.

"Am I missing something?" Akira asked as he was surprised at the shocks.

Ryuko then hit the boy upside the head knocking him down. "Would you shut up I have my reasons for that." Ryuko said as she was clearly embarrassed about that.

"Seriously am I missing something?" Akira asked as he was lost.

That was when the door behind them opened to reveal a woman that sort of looked like Mako. "Well if hitting my Mataro and Husband makes you feel better then you go right on ahead." she said as Akira was surprised to see this.

Ryuko then went into explanation about her father's death, how she's hunting down the murderer, how she entered Honnouji Academy, and met Senketsu who's apparently a uniform who can talk. "Oh I get it so that outfit you were wearing was Senketsu." Akira said as he was skeptical.

"Yeah please don't tell me you think I'm crazy." Ryuko said making Ryu shrug.

"Hey crazier things have happened." Akira said as he remembered the disappearance of someone he knew.

"Ok then sense you helped me I figured I owe you one." Ryuko said as Akira sighed.

"Well sense you owe me one maybe you can help me figure out information on this thing." Akira said as he reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a brief case before opening it to reveal a belt buckle with a screen on the center as it is similar to Senketsu in design and had a glove for the left hand on its left as on the top of the glove was a slot for a round object and to the belt buckles right was a disk with a face of what looked like a Kamen Rider on it.

Ryuko looked at it before turning her head sadly. "Sorry never seen anything like those before." Ryuko said as Akira looked at Ryuko's scissor blade.

"Hey mind if I check out your scissor blade?" Akira asked as Ryuko looked.

"Hmm sure why not." Ryuko said before handing Akira the scissor blade. As Akira looked it over he saw it was like a scissor the straight part of it was the blade while the curve was just for show.

"Cool." Akira said as he traced his hand on the blade only to get cut a he yelped. He hissed in pain as the blood dripped down.

"You ok?" Ryuko asked as Akira smiled.

"Yeah just cut, myself, a bit was all." Akira said as the blood dripped onto the belt only to disappear inside the belt only for the screen to turn on as it looked at everything with a face similar to Senketsu.

"More… blood!" The belt yelled as it jumped up with Live Fibers coming from either side of it as it flew around before bashing into Akira. "Give me more, give me more I can't afford to go back to sleep right now!" The belt called out as it looked at Akira. "Put me on!" He called as Ryuko was shocked.

"Hell no I won't let you put him in some skanky outfit!" Ryuko called before the belt moved to Akira's waist before the belt part wrapped around it.

"Ah a perfect fit DNA accepted Are you ready?" He called as Akira was confused.

"Ready for what?" Akira asked as the belt sweat drop.

"My apologies force of habit I have said it for so long even if I don't remember that I tend to say it whenever someone puts me on." The Belt said as Akira looked.

"What how come you didn't transform?" Ryuko asked remembering when she had been force to put Senketsu on for the first time.

"Because he wasn't wearing the Kamui Knuckle which is the source of the transformation." The belt said as Akira looked at the belt.

"Who are you?" Akira asked as the belt looked up to Akira.

"I am Ryuketsu the Life Driver." Ryuketsu said as Akira was confused. "I will explain the rest at a later date for now I will drink some blood till I fully wake up because I'm still drowsy." Ryuketsu said as he yawned a bit before Mako's mom put a large pot on the table.

"Eat up I made enough for everyone," Mako's mom said as Akira was wandering what she cooked.

Akira felt a little queasy at the sight of the food. "Uh . . . is this safe to eat?"

"Of course!" Suyuko happily responded. "I only use non-poisonous ingredients."

'That still does make it safe!' Akira thought.

Ryuko of course had similar thoughts but that was before everyone began to eat and Mako stuffed the food into Ryuko's mouth as Ryu forced himself to eat because they were being kind to him.

(Scene break)

Ryuko and Mako were once again in class as the Teacher adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Ok class today we have another Transfer Student joining us he couldn't make it yesterday due to some unforeseen circumstances so he was able to make it today, his name is Akira Asakura." the teacher said as Ryu walked in and did a two finger wave.

"Yo," Akira greeted as Ryuketsu wasn't on his waist as everyone was slightly taken back at how Akira and Ryuko looked alike. But Ryuko and Mako were most surprised to see Akira was in there class especially since he was a no show this morning.

(Later after class)

Akira was walking with Ryuko and Mako as he was eating Pork Katsu from the vending truck that comes to the school as Mako and Ryuko were eating Mako's moms cooking. "Wow Akira-kun is now our classmate," Mako said with a smile as Akira smirked.

"Yeah well the whole reason I came to this school was because I was invited which is kind of confusing sense I don't have the best grades out there," Akira said as Ryuko shrugged.

"Probably some mistake on this end," Ryuko said as Akira finished his food and began drinking his soda.

"Yeah well things happen," Akira said as Mako remembered something.

"By the way Akira where is Ryuketsu anyway?" Ryuko asked as Akira opened his duffle bag and took out the briefcase and opened it to reveal Ryuketsu.

"Hello." Ryuketsu greeted as Ryuko looked.

"Well that answers that question." Ryuko said as she was wondering where that belt had turned up.

"Oh before I forget Akira-Kun Ryuko-chan my mom says if you two need a place to stay-," Mako began but didn't get to finish before she was hit by multiple tennis balls catching the two off guard.

"What the hell!?" Akira got out, shocked at the tennis ball hitting Mako.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you two there." a female voice called as Akira and Ryuko turned to it and saw a blond haired girl with shark like teeth and a targeting scope on her right eye with a large tennis racket as Akira and Ryuko looked at her with angered looks.

"What's the big idea!?" Ryuko demanded as Akira was ready to kick ass.

"I have heard of you Ryuko Matoi I am Hakodate Omiko caption of the Girls Tennis team and Mako Mankoshoku didn't show up for practice yesterday so she had to receive her punishment of my 100 ball serve." Omiko said as Ryu growled as did Ryuko.

"That's bull she was being held hostage yesterday," Ryuko said as Akira nodded before turning to Ryuko shocked.

"Wait Hostage?" he asked as that was the first he heard of it.

"Well she didn't ask permission so she receives punishment," Omiko said as Akira had one thing to say.

"Ok that's messed up," Akira said as he was shocked.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU ASK FOR TO BE HELD HOSTAGE YOU INSANE BITCH!?" Ryuko roared. She then looked back at Akira. "You take Mako to class and protect her, I get the feeling that they'll be after her again!" She stated as she got out a giant red half of a pair of Scissors from her guitar case.

"Alright get ready to face me at full power." Ryuko said as she took a pose only for nothing to happen. Ryuko then turned to her uniform expecting it to do something. "Hey Senketsu you awake I can really use some help about now." Ryuko said as Akira snuck Mako off during Ryuko's distraction.

"Ok really your talking to your uniform oh well see you later." Omiko said before sending dozens of Tennis Balls at Ryuko sending her into the water.

"Ryuko!" Akira called as he saw what happened.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako called as she tried to go after Ryuko but Akira stopped her.

"What are you crazy, you'll get hit by Tennis balls." Akira said as he held Mako back.

"BUT RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako cried out.

"Ugh . . . dammit!" Akira thought as he then hit Mako in the neck, knocking her out as he held her over his shoulder. "Don't, you die, Ryuko!" Akira called out as he went to the classroom.

(Scene Break with Ryuko)

Ryuko was coming too as she took noticed to her surroundings which looked like some sort of room as she was on a couch under a blanket. She got up before taking noticed to something very important... she was naked under the sheets. "What the hell happened to my clothes?!" she asked as she was shocked to see she was nude without the blanket covering her modesty.

"Hey there," came a new voice as Ryuko turned and was met with her teacher as she seen movies and knew where this was going.

"Hey Ryuko glad to see you're ok," he said as Ryuko blushed.

"What happened?" she asked blushing beat red.

"Simple your here for a special lesson." he said as he pulled out a needle. Then with a little struggling the teacher was able to draw blood from Ryuko before squirting the gun onto a hanged Senketsu waking him up.

"BLOOD!" the Kamui called as Ryuko was surprised.

Ryuko thought the teacher was going to mess with her in less innocent ways. "Who are you?" The girl asked as the teacher took off his glasses and slicked back his hair.

"Call me Mikisugi." He introduced himself as Ryuko nodded to that.

"Anyway what do you know about Senketsu?" Ryuko asked as the teacher smirked and brought out a glove.

"Well for starters you need this to battle that Two star girl and your friend is going to need the help of the thing he carries around everywhere with him," the teacher said as Ryuko looked at him.

"Ok but what else do you know?" Ryuko asked as the teacher smiled.

"Well I can tell you if you can help the boy unlock the secrets of that belt buckle of his and those Capsules as well as defeat the Tennis Captain," Mikisugi said as Ryuko thought about it as she caught the thrown Kamui.

"Ok I'll help," Ryuko said as she quickly put on Senketsu took the glove and headed out but the teacher stopped her.

"Oh and I can't provide too much help sense I'm currently undercover so don't tell people ok wouldn't want people thinking the wrong thing," he said before Ryuko through a book straight at his face knocking the teacher down.

(Meanwhile with Akira)

Akira was hiding with the now woken up Mako as no doubt the Tennis club was looking for them. "Damn I hate hiding like some coward," Akira growled as Mako looked at him.

"Then why are we hiding?" Mako asked before Akira growled.

"That Ryuko girl told me to protect you and that's what I'm doing." Akira said as he and Mako hid behind a wall of desks.

"So you like to keep promises to people?" Mako asked as Akira sighed.

"Yeah it's what my father told me to do always honor a promise but don't give promises away freely only to friends you can count on." Akira said as Mako got bright eyed.

"Oh so that means Ryuko and me are your friends." Mako asked as Akira looked at her confusingly before smiling.

"Yeah I guess you are." Akira said as when Mako was about to speak again the door opened and Akira covered her mouth before doing a silent shush motion. Akira looked through a hole in the wall of desks and cursed when he saw the Tennis club president there. "Damn." Akira silently cursed as they were now rocks in a hard place.

"Well now, look who I have here, the soon to be punished and the second transfer student." Omiko stated as she started licking her lips in anticipation.

"Well shit . . . this isn't good. . ." Akira muttered as he tried to protect Mako with his arms.

Akira looked around the room with his eyes to find something that can be useful hopefully but all they had was desks which would be useless against these Goku Uniforms he heard so much about then he saw something next to his foot that looked like a globe before he smirked as it was just the distraction he needed.

"Now then Transfer hand the girl over and no one gets hurt," she said with Akira as Akira then smirked.

"I have a better idea," Ryu said before he proceeded to kick the globe off its hinges and straight at Omiko's face who quickly used her Tennis racket to block it as Akira saw his chance.

"Ikuze Mako," Ryu said as he grabbed Mako's hand but before they could make a proper getaway Omiko's teammates grabbed the two as Ryu cursed.

Omiko walked over to Akira as she had a smirk on her face. "Nice try transfer but your little run and hide tactic ends here but sense you interested me I'll just knock you out and let it slide," Omiko said before she took a few steps back and took out a Tennis ball before serving it straight to Akira's head knocking him out.

"Akira-Kun!" Mako called before she was hulled away by the Tennis Team.

"Damn," Ryu cursed as he soon blacked out.

(Later with Ryuko)

Ryuko was looking for Omiko for her rematch but she also had to see if Akira and Mako were ok. As she checked each classroom she opened the door and found Akira knocked out as she freaked out. "Akira!" she called as she ran to check on him. She lifted his head as he was coming too.

Ryu let out a groan before he spoke. "What happened?" he asked as Ryuko looked at him.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Ryuko said as it all came back to Akira as he freaked out.

"Crap they got Mako!" he called as he quickly got up.

"How the hell did that happen!?" Ryuko exclaimed.

"She got a lucky on me but decided to let me go." Akira exclaimed as he got to his feet. "What the hell is up with this school!?"

Ryuko rolled her eyes to that. "Apparently this is normal thanks to this bitch Satsuki Kiryuin."

"Ok if she does this then she's definitely someone who will p*** me off when I meet her," Ryu said as Ryuko nodded in agreement.

"I can agree with you there," Ryuko said as Akira nodded.

"Yeah but we have to find the tennis court there's no telling if Mako is ok or not," Akira said as growled.

"Yeah luckily I think I know where it is," Ryuko said as her Kamui Senketsu looked up.

"Ryuko he seems similar to you are you two related?" Senketsu asked as Ryuko growled.

"I'm not having this conversation again," Ryuko said before the two headed off with Akira looking at Ryuko questionably.

(Later)

Mako was currently getting 100 tennis balls served at her as Omiko was the one doing the serving. "Well I think her punishment is almost over," Omiko said with a smirk. "But just to be sure you learned your lesson let's keep going," Omiko said as she began serving even more balls at her.

That was when a new voice called out to her. "Oi Omiko let Mako go!" came Ryuko's voice as they turned to see Ryuko there with Akira next to her.

"Yeah or else we will have to get ugly," Akira said as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Well, well; well, the transfer students. Both of you here for another beat down?" Omiko cockily asked.

"Heh, oh there will be a beat down, but you're the one who's getting it!" Ryuko stated as she prepared herself to pull what looked like a pin from her glove. "Let's do this Senketsu!"

Ryuko then pulled the pin as she was then endowed in the clothing Ryu had first met Ryuko in as he was surprised. "Ok I'd like to ask what?" Akira said as Ryuko scowled.

"Don't ask," Ryuko said as Omiko smirked.

"Well then if we're going to battle let's do it on the Tennis Court in a Tennis Match," Omiko said with a smirk as Akira sighed before turning to Ryuko.

"I'll get Mako you buy me some time," Akira said as Ryuko nodded.

"Got it," she said before Ryu headed for the stands. "You're on!" Ryuko called ready for the match.

Soon Ryuko and Omiko were in opposite sides of a net facing each other as they both were holding Tennis Rackets with a blue haired young man on the ref chair as he had wired on his uniform. "Ok this match will be simple first to 5 points win and the winner decides to fate of Mankanshoku," the elite four member said as Akira was carefully sneaking to get Mako untied where no one will notice. "And transfer though I am impressed with your ways of sneaking I would highly suggest against trying to steal the prize," the elite four member said as Akira balked before ending up back on his seat.

"This sucks," Akira whispered to himself as he was now stuck watching a Tennis Match.

"Now then first serve Omiko," Sanageyama said before Omiko smirked before serving the ball but when Ryuko tried to return she ended up getting hit and the elite four member didn't call it.

"What the hell!?" Akira shouted to the Elite Four. "Why didn't you call that!?" The Elite Four only glared back at him as a sign to 'shut up'. Grumbling, he looked back at the match.

The Match Continued and this time Ryuko was knocked into the spikes causing the guys to get a peep show with Akira blushing. "Ok if this gives her a power boost why does it make her look like a Stripper?" Akira asked as he covered his eyes as even he didn't want to see this.

"Damn," Ryuko cursed as she got out of the spikes sense she was down by three points. The Tennis ball them came at Ryuko before she hit it back causing a point on her end. "Finally I catch a break," Ryuko said with a grin glad she was able to hit a point in.

"Well that's good to hear," Akira said as he watched this.

"Now it's time to end this!" Ryuko declared as she tried to get another hit in, but it had too much power and destroyed the racket on contact. "What the hell!?"

"Ok how is that physically possible," Akira asked as even he was shocked. Akira saw he had a chance before he smirked and took Ryuko's Scissorblade before throwing it straight at Mako and successfully cutting the ropes. "Ok that solves the Mako problem," Akirasaid as Ryuko looked pissed.

"FAULT!" came the elite four member Sagayayama as Ryu was wondering what the hell was going on.

Ryuko growled before she tried again but when she did she, over shot it as that low left Omiko at 4 points as Ryu gulped as Mako was now next to him.

"Damn this is getting bad," Ryuko said before Senketsu spoke up.

"Use the Scissor blade," Senketsu said as Ryuko looked at him. "Only that weapon can handle the power your ditching out right now," Senketsu said as Ryuko smirked and turned to Mako who was sleeping on her scissor blade.

"I'd ask how you got out but right now Mako I need my scissor blade," Ryuko said as Mako nodded and threw the weapon to Ryuko who caught it. "Now then like I said lets finish this," Ryuko said after she used a thread and tied it around the hilt to use as a makeshift Tennis Racket.

"What the-!?" Omiko started.

Sanageyama then blew his whistle. "FAU-" He was then interrupted as a blinding light shined.

"Proceed with the match," Satsuki called as Sanageyama sighed wondering what the one he swore loyalty to was planning.

Ryuko then began her serve and sent the tennis ball at Omiko before she returned but it was stronger that she was barely able to make the return. "The only one you can count on in the Tennis Court is yourself," Omiko said as she returned but then she saw Ryuko in front of her before she did repeated returns as the Tennis Racket kept hitting Omiko in the face as Akira couldn't help but laugh at the "Why are you hitting yourself," pun there.

Then Omiko was sent hurtling at the Spikes destroying them as she came in the return as Ryuko was ready to destroy that Goku Uniform.

"So that's Satsuki." Akira muttered as he looked at the center of the light.

Satsuki meanwhile looked at Ryu. "So that is the other transfer student. . ." She deducted. "There's something . . . strange about him. . ." She thought with narrow eyes.

"And now Sen-I-Soshitsu!" Ryuko invoked as she slashed through Omiko's uniform with ease leaving her naked.

"Alright Ryuko-chan!" Mako cheered as unaware to anyone a man in a black coat, black suit, black top hat, white bandages that covered his skin head to toe, black gloves, and glasses watched as the remains of the Goku uniform began to move. The Goku uniforms remains then began to morph and shift before it completed its transformation into a monstrous tennis based Kaijin that let out a roar and go on a rampage.

'What is this?' Satsuki thought shocked to see a Goku Uniform remains turn into this.

"The hell!?" Ryuko and Akira exclaimed at the same time.

"What is this?' Senketsu stated before sensing it. "Ryuko, you'll pass out soon." He warned.

"But this thing is attacking and hurting people." Ryuko said as the creature rampaged.

"I know but we should leave this to the Elite Four for now and gather our strength." Senketsu said, but that was when something crazy happened.

Akira began to fight the monster. "Get over here!" He taunted as he kicked and punched the monster

Mikisugi saw this as he was impressed with Akira's courage.

"I won't let you hurt these people," Ryu said as he tried to push the monster back but the monster knocked Ryu back hard as he growled. "There's no way . . . I won't give up so easily!" Ryu declared as he got up. That was when something happened Akira's dugglebag was thrown at him as he looked and saw the strange bandaged man before Akira opened it and took out the briefcase and opened it.

"Akira the time has come." Ryuketsu said as Akira looked. "That time has come for you to henshin put me and the Kamui Knuckle on." The belt said as Akira looked.

"Can it give me power?" Akira asked as Ryuketsu looked.

"Of course." Ryuketsu said as Akira nodded and grabbed the glove and put it on noticing a round object at his waist on his right side. _ **"ARE YOU READY!?"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Akira put on the glove and insert the disk before pulling a switch on the belt. _**"START YOUR BATTLE!"**_ The belt continued before out of the belt a jacket of sorts appeared as it had armor around it and seems to be dancing to rock music.

(Satsuki)

"A Covers?!" Satsuki yelped as she was surprised to see this.

(Akira)

Akira then put his hand on the cord on his glove. "Henshin!" Akira invoked before pulling the cord causing the disk to spin. Covering Akira in a black and red suit. The Cover then went to Akira before wrapping around him and turning into a jacket making Akira looked like a Kamen Rider version of Senketsu but with armor around the suit similar to Kiva and partially Kabuto

" _ **KAMUI BATTLE MODE!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Akira was transformed.

"Ore wa Kamen Rider Kamui." Akira said before pointing at the Kaijin who was shocked. "Now watch me weave my threads of fate." Akira said as he had no idea what compelled him to say that but it sounded cool.

*Insert Viewtiful Joe OP Brighter Side

Ryuko laughed seeing this as Akira now looked like a poor excuse for a super hero in her opinion.

"Sugoi, Akira-kun is a Kamen Rider," Mako called as she was happy to see this.

"He looks more like some armored idiot," Ryuko said as Akira got his composure.

The monster roared before charging at Kamui who ducked under the monsters swipe and punched the monster in the chest. Kamui then did a spin kick sending the monster back. The monster roared before its tennis racket turned into a sword. Kamui charged at the Kaijin before he proceeded to punch and kick the monster as he grabbed its blade and broke it with his knee.

The Tennis Goku Beast roared as its weapon was gone as it was getting real pissed off.

*End OST

*Insert Climax Time Ryuki

"Yosh lets end this!" Kamui said as Ryuketsu smirked.

"Agreed time for the finisher aibou!" Ryuketsu called out before Kamui pulled a switch on the belt. _**"CLIMAX ATTACK: RIDER KICK!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as the armor around Kamui's right leg began to open up releasing masses of energy.

The Kaijin was getting scared now as Kamui let out an ominous breath before kicking his kick foot on the ground. Kamui then jumped up into the air and did a back flip before coming down and rider kicking the Kaijin in the chest knocking it back and when he hit the wall made a crater. The Kaijin tried to get the foot off before it let out a death sigh and became limp.

*End OST

Kamui jumped off and then snapped his fingers causing the Kaijin to blow up as Kamui smirked. "That was awesome!" Kamui called as Ryuketsu agreed.

"Yes Akira in layman's terms Nice Fight!" Ryuketsu said as his screen showed a smiley face.

Mako had stars in her eyes as she remember reading about people like Ryu on the net. "Akira is a Kamen Rider!" Mako called as Ryu and Ryuko looked at her confused

"Kamen Rider?" Ryuko asked as Akira then smirked.

"Yeah I'm Kamen Rider," Kamui began remembering what he had called himself. "Kamui!" Kamui said striking a pose that made him look heroic.

(Later with the Elite Four)

"So Dog what have you found out about that armor?" a pink haired girl dressed like she was in the marching band asked as she was waving her baton.

"Well by doing a scan of the armor and found that its similar to a Kamui it's like a Kamui was mixed with cutting edge technology and furthermore the armor around its body acts as limiters keeping the Life Fibers in check and under the complete control of the user." Inumuta explained as the green haired Deva Sanageyama looked.

"So what he's like those armored guys from the net?" He asked as Inumuta nodded.

"Basically." Inumuta said as the large blond haired man then spoke up.

"Well I have also seen there videos and they have my respect for fighting for the sake of justice," Gamagoori said as Nonon chuckled.

"Well if he gets in the way of Satsuki-sama's plans then he's going down," Nonon said as Sanageyama looked around.

"Which reminds me where is Satsuki-sama?" he asked as Nonon looked at him.

"She went to her estate to pick something up to even the playing fields between her and the first transfer," Nonon said as everyone nodded.

(In a building not too far from Honno Town)

A man was sitting at the table as he was baking a fruit cake as he looked like a CEO as Christmas songs were playing. The office had a Christmas theme to it as his secretary was looking over the data that there scientist had gathered on Kamui as he seemed to be having a good time. "We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas of dear…" He sang as the frosting on the fruit cake he was making had spelled "Kamui."

"Kamui." The man said with a smirk. "And a happy new year." He said as now that Kamen Rider Kamui has resurfaced his company can begin their ground breaking in the study of Life Fibers and use them for something beyond clothing.

(TBC)

Life Fiber Disk Count: 1

Omake:

Mako and Ryuko appeared as Mako smiled.

Mako: Welcome everyone to Kamui first omake and before you ask Eva-kun will try and keep everyone in character and keep the story focused on both Ryuko-chan and Akira-kun.

Ryuko: Yeah the punk better after all this Anime originally was about me.

Mako: Anyway today we will discuss Kamen Rider Kamui Battle Mode.

Ryuko: Yes when Akira activates Ryuketsu and inserts the Disk into the Kamui Knuckle it released a Cover that seemed to be tamed and is dancing around. When he pulls the chord he gets put into a suit which is Kamui Blank Mode the weakest of forms, and when the Cover merges with him Akira becomes Kamen Rider Kamui Battle Mode the primary form for Kamui.

Mako: Yea Akira-kun is so, awesome as a Kamen Rider especially his Climax Attack Rider Kick.

Ryuko: Yeah you can't have a Kamen Rider series without the iconic Rider Kick.

Mako: Yes though this is only part 1 of Kamui Battle Mode Omake once Kamui gets some of his gear we can introduce more of his stuff!

Ryuko: Anyway enjoy.

ESKK: And that's a wrap folk's leave a review.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Kamui

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of Kamen Rider Kamui and I have to admit I like how well received it is. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it as we continue the story anyway Read and Review my friends.

-Lyrics-

*Insert Brighter Side from Viewtiful Joe

As the song started the screen showed the shadows of Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko Matoi with her Kamui active jumping upward in slow motion before they both jumped up into the air with Kamui Rider Kicking torts the screen and Ryuko using Sen-I-soshito.

-It's like one day you found a treasure in childhood-

 **Kamen Rider Kamui**

The screen showed the title as a claw machine turned into a motorcycle before scene breaking to Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko riding away on the Ride Claws as life fibers went through the area to show the theme of this fic.

-Tried sharing that pleasure but no one would listen it turned into fragile heart-

The area scene break to Akira Asakura and Ryuko enjoying a normal day before scene breaking to Matero and Barago trying to peep on Ryuko while she's in the bath followed by a swift kick and trap sending them flying.

-So you tried to be a treasure for someone else. But there's now one to take you either way-

The song continued to show Ryuko and Akira alone as Akira looked at the Kamui Battle Mode Disk as Ryuko looked at Senketsu who was sleeping. It then scene Break to Satsuki and her elite four as not to far was from Satsuki was another Kamen Rider that looked a bit like Kamui but with a more Junketsu design and a strider on his left shoulder.

-There's no reason to stay no need to be fake towards somewhere else you're supposed to be-

Shows Akira and Ryuko running as there form switched between Kamen Rider Kamui and Kamui Senketsu as Akira was wearing Ryuketsu on his waist while Ryuko was wearing Senketsu. Then shows Akira and Ryuko ready to henshin as Akira pulled the switch on Ryuketsu before putting the disk in the Kamui Knuckle followed by Ryuko putting on the Sekitenko ready to pull the cord and pin respectively.

-Just make it a brand new day. It's time to walk away!-

The two soon henshined and were then surrounded by Fiber Beasts and Student Council Presidents as they were ready for battle before taking a battle stance and charging in

-I left a note on the door "Don't worry about me," I won't come back until I see.-

Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko were fighting their way through the students and Fiber Beasts as they punched and kicked, and slashed respectively.

-Freely! Toumei Na shunkan Ni (aini yukutoki brighter side! tsuzuku michi no mukou gawa)-

The screen then scene break to Akira, Ryuko, and Mako in front of the camera in a messy line as they faced their heads to the camera and sang along to the song as the snapped there fingers before a close up happened.

-Dreams egakeruyo kuuchuu Ni (yoake niwa hikari no asa atarashii kaze no soba)-

The screen showed Kamen Rider Kamui punching his way through a wall of Life Fibers as Ryuko slashed through them before the screen once again showed the trio bundled up together fully facing the camera as they sang along to the song again.

-Free dream hikari ga (I think I see the brighter side) Free! (I think I see the brighter side) When you just Free! (I think I see the Brighter Side). Free! (I think I see the brighter side) Free dream So Beautiful Joy!-

The screen shows Ryuko and Akira in darkness sitting down back to back as they looked at their hands before looking to the side and see all the friends they made who were smiling at them before they stood up and began running to them and when they got to them they jumped in for a hug.

-Freely cast all your cares aside (I think we'll see a brighter side! Where all these sorrows start to shine)-

The screen shows Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko fighting the Elite Four before the scene breaks to a young man walking with his left hand in his pocket and a duffle bag in his right hand as on his waist was a rider belt before he looked to the crescent moon with a fire in his eyes.

-Dreams can bring the things you need (Your hands will reach the other side I'm sure it's really not so bad)-

The screen shows Kamui and Ryuko back in the air as they did there special attacked before they got close to the screen before it shows there faces as the sponsors for this fic appeared.

*End song

(Start class)

Ryuko and Akira were in the middle of class as Ryuko was glaring at the teacher dubbed Mikisugi as he was talking about the rise and fall of the Nazi's in a bored and lazy way. To Akira it looked like he didn't enjoy nor really care about his job which kind of made sense since so many of the students were goofing of like Mako who was sleeping and his neighbor who had action figure on his desk.

It was then that Akira decided to get to the bottom of it as he leaned over to Ryuko. "Hey Ryuko what's with the glare at the teacher?" Akira asked as Ryuko then glared at Akira before speaking.

"You'll find out when we tail him." Ryuko said as Akira was surprised.

"Why drag me into this?" Akira asked as Ryuko glared at Akira as attached to Akira's bag by means of belt was Ryuketsu.

"Just go along with it Akira better not to question it." Ryuketsu said as Akira then sighed.

(Meanwhile at the CEO Building not too far from Honno Town)

The CEO was once again making a fruitcake as he looked over to a young man in a motorcycle uniform as he smiled at the young man. His Secretary was holding a briefcase as the CEO then spoke. "Kouga I want you to deliver that gift to Kamui it will be of great use to him." The man said to the biker named Kouga.

"It shall be done Mr. Director." Kouga said as the Director smiled.

"Oh please just call me Hiroshi or Santa." Hiroshi said as Kouga nodded before taking the case and leaving.

(Later after class in Honnouji Academy)

Ryuko and Akira were following Mikisugi as Akira looked a bit annoyed that he was dragged into things that weren't his problem. As they followed him Mikisugi took a turn before Ryuko picked up the paste followed by Akira but when they turned they saw Mikisugi was gone.

"What the Hell!?" Ryuko called shocked to see him gone.

"Well he's gone let's head to our next class." Akira said as he stretched a bit to loosen up some bones.

That was when something unexpected happen as a new voice came in. "Ryuko-chan Akira-kun!" Mako called as she came flying in only for Akira to go wide eyed and duck while Ryuko then caught Mako before spinning her around a bit before gently setting her down on her feet next to her.

"That was close." Akira said as he was glad she didn't get hurt nor himself.

That was when Ryuko noticed a letter pinned to Mako's back as it wasn't long before Akira noticed. "Meet me after classes are done and bring your lookalike as well –Mikisugi." The Letter said as Akira looked confused before sighed.

"Guess we have no choice." Akira said with a sigh before Ryuko smirked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Ryuko said with a smile as they agreed to meet up with their teacher.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Ryuketsu said as Senketsu then spoke.

"It's better not to question it." Senketsu said to the belt as they were both basically articles of clothing.

(Scene Break that Afternoon Mikisugi's home)

Akira and Ryuko were in Mikisugi's slightly messy home as both were sitting on the couch with Mikisugi sitting at the window. "I caught how you were looking at me in class all passionately it would be bad for both of us if not all three of us if people started gossiping about our relationship." Mikisugi said as Ryuketsu sighed as Akira was wide eyed.

"Yeap knew this would be bad." Ryuketsu said as Akira glared.

"Ok weirdo why the fuck did you really call us here." Akira demanded his tough as nails persona coming back to him.

That was when Ryuko grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "The only relationship we is the one my fist is going to have with your face freak show!" Ryuko called out as Ryuketsu then spoke.

"Wait Ryuko, Akira I think he might know something about what's up with this place." Ryuketsu said as Akira had to ask.

"Did you know my father?" Akira asked surprising Ryuko.

"Wait what?" Ryuko asked as Akira looked.

"My father was a researcher before he mysteriously vanished leaving behind Ryuketsu with a letter saying I will know what to do with him when the time came." Akira said as Ryuketsu looked.

"I don't remember much of him so perhaps you might know Mikisugi-san." Ryuketsu said as Akira looked.

"Well yes I knew both of your fathers though I didn't know Akira's that well all I really knew about him was that he was working on these belts much like Ryuketsu here I only know of three others like him one is the prototype, the second is also a prototype but more of a Mk. 2 while Ryuketsu is the final product." Mikisugi explained as Akira looked.

"Ok bastard how did you know my father? Why did he make Senketsu?" Ryuko demanded as she glared at the teacher who was undercover.

"I know he made Senketsu for you much like how Akira's father made Ryuketsu for him." Mikisugi said he then walked to the side before to Akira's shock he began stripping after slicking his hair back and removing his glasses.

"What the hell?!" Akira called as he did not roll that way at all.

"1 Star Goku Uniforms are made up of 10% Life Fibers, 2 Star Goku uniforms are made up of 20% Life Fibers, and 3 Star Goku Uniforms are made up of 30% Life Fibers. But there is a uniform that is made up of 100% Life Fibers, that is what we call a Kamui." Mikisugi explained as his shirt was now off leaving him in his pants which was unbuckled.

"Please stop." Akira said as he did not want to see this as Ryuko was surprised while blushing as bad as Akira.

"Wait so Senketsu is one of these Kamui's." Ryuko said as Mikisugi nodded as it occurred to Akira.

"Where does Ryuketsu fall into this then?" Akira asked as Mikisugi looked.

"Ryuketsu is a Life Driver he's made up of 100% Life Fibers but inside him are nanites that keep the Life Fibers under the control of the user which is how it allows the entire body to be covered. The Kamui Covers act as the source for Kamui's different forms." Mikisugi explained which surprised Akira.

"Wait so you're saying that there are other forms?" Akira asked as Mikisugi nodded.

"Yes though how to gain them I don't know you'll have to figure out on your own." Mikisugi said as Akira looked away just as Ryuko asked.

"Who are you?" Ryuko asked as Mikisugi looked.

"Sorry can't tell you two until I know I can trust you so for the time being keep fighting Satsuki and these Fiber Beasts whenever they show up." Mikisugi said as Akira and Ryuko looked before sighing and leaving.

(Scene Break that Night Kiryuin manor)

"Welcome home Sastuki-sama!" came the voices of the many maids in the manor as Satsuki only came home to pick up a special set of cloths.

Satsuki soon arrived at the pathway that lead to a pair of heavy metal doors as two butlers stood in her way. "Get out of my way," Satsuki ordered as she was going to claim the Kamui here.

"Sastuki-sama please stop this your mother had specifically told us not to let anyone down here even you so please stop this," the butler said before Satsuki knocked both of them out by hitting them both in the gut with her sword before continuing on her way.

"I don't have time to argue with idiots like you," Satsuki said as she went to her destination.

Satsuki soon opened the doors as inside was a pedestal with a dresser on it saying Quarantine as Satsuki knew what she sought was in there. Satsuki opened the dresser and saw a uniform that was in a plastic bag covered in red tape, the uniform was military like as it had eyes on the chest area as then another chubby butler appeared.

"Satsuki-sama please you mustn't release that Kamui from its seal," the Butler said as he turned to Soroi. "Soroi stop her," the butler said as Soroi turned to her.

"I'm sorry but you should know as well as I do once she sets her mind on something there's nothing that can stop her," Soroi said as the Butler was about to speak again.

"But," he began but Satsuki had enough.

*Insert Kill la Kill OST Kiryu Ga Kill

"Quiet worm I am more than strong enough to wear this uniform," Satsuki yelled as she then disrobed leaving her in her bra and panties. She then unsheathed Bakuzan and then cut her finger. "Drink Junketsu with this blood of mine we form a contract," Satsuki said as her blood was added to Junketsu before Junketsu reacted and jumped to Satsuki as he began to put himself on her.

"Satsuki-sama!" Soroi and the chubby butler called as Satsuki glared.

"Stay back if I cannot master this Kamui then I am unworthy to wield such power!" Satsuki yelled as she was struggling. "My will shall make this Kamui submit!" the Student Council President of Honnouji Academy called as Junketsu began to change form. Satsuki then roared as the transformation was complete and she was covered by the darkness.

(Meanwhile with Ryuko and Akira)

Akira, Mako, and Ryuko were talking as the trio were preparing for bed. Not too far away, was Ryuketsu and Senketsu as Senketsu being a uniform was hanging on a hanger while Ryuketsu was sitting on the table with his face to the room. That was when Ryuketsu screen changed from that of a face with closed eyes to a face like something caught his attention in a surprising way and by the looks of Senketsu he was the same. "Akira I just sense a power." Ryuketsu said as Akira and Ryuko look.

"You don't say." Akira said as he was looking at the Kamui Battle Mode Disk.

"Same here." Senketsu said as it was giving him goose bumps.

Ryuko checked Senketsu and noticed the good bumps on him. "You feel weird Senketsu are you alright?" Ryuko asked but Senketsu was silent.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked as she felt Senketsu. "Wait your uniform feels like it has goosebumps." Mako said as Ryuketsu spoke sense he's the only one who can be heard.

"It wouldn't be too farfetched." Ryuketsu said as Mako nodded.

"Yeap, yeap; yeap." Mako said with a smile on her face.

"Anyway we should be prepared for the worst after all this could be some ploy in the over by Satsuki." Ryuketsu said as Akira nodded.

"Anyway I'm going to sleep goodnight." Akira said as he laid down in his pajamas, which had cross swords all over it, before falling asleep.

"Yeah goodnight." Ryuko said as she looked at Akira. 'He's just like me not only in appearance but his father problems as well.' Ryuko thought remembering what Mikisugi said. Ryuko then yawned before laying down and sleeping for the night.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Akira woke up with a yawn as he stretched a bit before doing his morning ritual while living under the Mankanshoku's small roof. He brushed his teeth used the bathroom and finally got dressed in his school uniform and grabbed Ryuketsu who's screen showed he was still asleep.

"Oi Ryuketsu wake up." Akira said as Ryuketsu eyes opened as he yawned.

"Is it morning already?" Ryuketsu asked as Akira nodded.

It wasn't long till everyone was awake and was enjoying breakfast as it soon came time for school as Akira stretched and was the first out the door. But not even 5 steps out that Gamagoori appeared with Sanageyama as Gamagoori didn't look too pleased.

"Akira Asakura!" He called as Akira was caught off guard with how Gamagoori had dropped in out of nowhere.

"Hey what's up?" Akira asked nervously as he had a bad feeling about this add the fact Gamagoori had jumped down from the sky it wasn't looking good for the young Kamen Rider.

"You think you can avoid this forever I went over your records and found you have neglected to take your required vaccinations before coming to this school!" Gamagoori said as Akira was wide eyed knowing that was true. "Sense you have chosen not to you cannot go to school until you get said shots so come with me and we will get those shots." Gamagoori said as Akira was shocked as if there was one thing he feared above all else… it was needles.

"NEVER!" Akira called before charging forward and ducking under Gamagoori before making his escape.

"After him!" Sanageyama called as Ryuko was shocked.

"What the fuck?!" Ryuko called as Mako smiled.

"Oh Akira is afraid of needles well as long as he gets his shots no one will be getting sick and everyone will be happy." Mako said as Ryuko had to agree with her on the shots.

"That poor guy." Ryuko said before she and Mako began heading to school as Ryuko let out a yawn. Not too far you could hear Akira screaming for his life as he tried to valiantly avoid the evil needle.

(Scene Break at the school with Ryuko)

Ryuko yawned again as she walked into the school grounds clearly tired as Mako looked. "You ok Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked as Ryuko looked.

"Yeah just tired Senketsu kept me up during the night was all." Ryuko said as the entered the school grounds. But the minute they did flags began to be raised with the Honnouji Academy symbol on them as they were similar to Samurai Flags. From the top of the tower a light shined down and from it Satsuki stood there looking down upon Ryuko while wearing a uniform similar to Senketsu. "Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuko growled as she glared at her nemesis.

"Correct Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki said as Ryuko smirked.

"This is quiet the welcome you got here do you have something on your mind or are you just going to stand there looking tough?" Ryuko demanded before Satsuki began descending the stairs.

"Last we met you said that next time we met we would finish this." Satsuki said as Ryuko smirked.

"Well aren't you the consciences type." Ryuko began before turning to Mako. "Mako you better hide." Ryuko said as Mako nodded.

"Yeah I want to live a long and healthy life." Mako said before leaving just as Satsuki arrived on the ground.

"Congratulations Ryuko Matoi you get to be my first offering to Junketsu." Satsuki said as Ryuko smirked.

"Junketsu? Purity? Didn't think there was anything pure about you." Ryuko said as Satsuki smirked.

"Allow me to show you." Satsuki said as she reached with her right hand to her left arm where there were three straps on the sleeve. Once she was there she pulled each of the straps down one at a time and once the third was down the straps began to sparkle with blue stars as Satsuki felt three needles pierce her skin and drain her blood. As Blood was being drained Satsuki's Junketsu began to change color from white to red as it was no doubt her own blood making it red. Once the uniform was completely red it exploded into threads as Satsuki was in a dome of life Fibers. Then an energy dragon appeared behind her and flew down before chomping on her before the threads came and restrained it until in the end Satsuki was endowed in a revealing white uniform that had spikes on the shoulders with eyes on said spikes.

"Life Fiber Override: Kamui Junketsu!" Satsuki invoked as the transformation was complete as now Satsuki was wearing her Kamui in, it's awaken state.

"No way." Ryuko said as she then turned to Senketsu. "So this is what you and Ryuketsu sense you both sensed her Kamui." Ryuko said before she activated her own Kamui. "Won't matter I'll beat the answers I want out of her!" Ryuko called out now in her own Kamui form blushing.

(With Mikisugi)

"Uh oh looks like little Ms. Satsuki brought something dangerous to show and tell." Mikisugi joked as he was wondering where Kamui was when you needed him.

(Meanwhile while all of this was happening)

Akira was hiding as he peaked up and so far saw no Sanageyama or Gamagoori as he sighed in relief. "Akira why don't you just take the needle and be done with it it's like a pinch you won't feel a thing." Ryuketsu said as he found this to be a waste of time.

"Because that's what they all say needles are evil little things that hurt worse than a bee or hornet sting." Akira said as Ryuketsu sighed from his spot on Akira's waist. "Well anyway we look to be in the clear so we better get to school before we're caught." Akira said before he got out he was spotted by Sanageyama.

"FOUND YOU!" He called as Akira looked.

"Shit!" He called seeing he had no choice. Akira pulled the switch ready to transform.

" _ **START YOUR BATTLE!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Akira then inserted the disk into the Kamui knuckle which summoned the Kamui Cover. As Sanageyama came torts Akira the Kamui Cover went after him as the song played and knocked Sanageyama back before it came back to Akira and danced.

"Henshin!" Akira invoked before pulling the cord starting the transformation.

" _ **Kamui Battle Mode!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as the Cover then came to Akira/Kamui and wrapped around him. _**"RIDER ON THE RUNWAY!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as now Kamen Rider Kamui has taken the stage even if it's for the most stupid of reasons like trying to avoid the needle.

"Now watch me weave my threads of fate!" Akira said as he did a heroic pose to show he was ready for whatever Sanageyama had in store for him.

"Well sense you're pulling out the big guns it's only fair I do the same." Sanageyama said as he held the color of his coat where the three stars were. The Three stars the shined before Sanageyama was soon bare of his clothing inside the transformation as the three stars formed a triangle around him. Once that was done they formed into a straight line before appearing before him and in turn slamming into him to finish the transformation. "THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM BLADE REGALIA!" Sanageyama invoked as he was now in his blade Regalia mode which looked to be a mech suit with a Samurai Motif.

"Alright then let's fight!" Kamui invoked before charging in but Sanageyama blocked the attack with ease and struck Kamui knocking him back. "What the hell?" Kamui asked before he then jumped upward and tried to kick Sanageyama in his Samurai mech suits face but was only knocked down by him. "Ok you can't block all my attacks like that something has to give!" Kamui called as Sanageyama laughed.

"You saw that I have an ability I call my heavens eye see in the words of Inumuta for every action there's a preliminary movement period I can see that and tell which attack you're going to use and how you're going to attack that is my Heaven's Eye ability."

"Shit." Kamui cursed before he began to send punches and kicks at Sanageyama who blocked and dodged all of it. As Kamui kept fighting he noticed certain parts of the suit open to reveal glowing eyes that looked like it belonged to Zaku's from Gundam as Kamui was sent flying.

"Hah you like that now face my power! Head! Wrist! Chest!" He called out with the last three words repeated as he hit Kamui. Kamen Rider Kamui was sent to the ground as he saw some dirt and got an idea.

"Now take you shot like a man and then you can return to school." Sanageyama said before Kamui was getting back up.

"NEVER!" He called just as he threw dirt at Sanageyama's eyes causing him to grab them as he had dirt in the eye.

"GAUH!" He called in pain before Kamui charged and punched Sanageyama with his Kamui Knuckle and surprisingly breaking through the armor. But when that happened Sanageyama's Goku uniform responded and resonated with Kamui as Kamui saw in the hole he made was a red glow as he felt something appear in his hand. Kamui then pulled and pulled hard as it was being stubborn but once it was out he saw it was a disk much like his battle mode disk but it had a katana etched on it. He then jumped away from Sanageyama as he looked at the disk.

"Could this be?" He asked but then a new voice came in surprising everyone.

"Kamen Rider Kamui!" Kamui turned and saw a young man holding a briefcase in his hand that was wrapped in a bow much like a Christmas present. "I have a Christmas present for you from a great man." He said as Kamui and Sanageyama were confused.

"But its July." Sanageyama said as the masked biker gave the box to Kamui who opened it only to be met with a sword of sorts as it was straight but curved at the top, at the hilt was a spinner of sorts that was currently empty and next to it was a Disk that had the symbol of a motorcycle with presents coming out of it and a claw above it. Kamui then took the sword and checked it out and noticed it was as read as Ryuko's Scissor Blade and he took the disk. "Now then let me deal with this Northern Kanto Monkey." The man said as that got Sanageyama angry.

"How dare you insult Northern Kanto?!" He called before charging but the young man pulled out a gun which he shot and hit Sanageyama with a cooling coagulant which forced Sanageyama to revert to his normal form.

"Akira I sense something the power I sensed last night is close and had just activated Ryuko is in danger." Ryuketsu said as the man then caught Akira's Attention.

"If you want to get to her use this." He said gesturing to the Claw machine which had presents inside most likely so you never know what you'll get. "How is that supposed to help?" Kamui said as the man gestured torts the disk he was given. Kamui then place the new disk he got from Sanageyama and placed it in the Disk Wheel and then used the Disk he got with the sword and slid it on the interface of the machine as it looked to be touch screen.

Once that was done it was asking for him to select a present as many of them were of different animals etched on them as at the end was a Motorcycle. Kamui then pressed the one that looked like some sort of cephalopod and once he did the present came out. "Oops wrong one." Kamui said as he decided to open it by unclipping the bow which caused it to open into an octopus who began floating about. Once it did more came out and opened on their own before they began to fly and form a bridge. "That can work." Kamui said before he scanned the Disk again which he then pressed the motorcycle picture.

Once he did a slot opened big enough for the disk to be put in to which Kamui then inserted it and once it closed he had to step back as the machine tipped over and converted in a Harley Davison based motorcycle as it had the motif for Life Fiber on it more specifically Kamui. "So cool." Kamui said as he then got on as the man nodded.

"Now hurry!" He said as Kamui nodded and drove off using the bridge which as he rode kept forming used the parts he passed as to continue it as he drove torts Honnouji Academy.

(Back with Ryuko)

Ryuko and Satsuki began walking torts each other as they glared at each other. "Ryuko you should know your opponent is stronger then you." Senketsu said as Ryuko glared.

"Thanks for the pep talk Senketsu!" Ryuko growled as she walked torts Satsuki.

As the two grew closer a burst of air happened as everyone was trying to hold on. "There will powers created a concussive blast!" Inumuta called as Ryuko smirked.

"Alright now let's see if you can back it up or you're just blowing out hot air!" Ryuko called as she then charged at Satsuki and began slashing at her. Satsuki blocked each attach and then returned it with her own slashes as this continued with Ryuko losing blood.

"Ryuko be careful if you lose too much blood you'll pass out." Senketsu said as Ryuko glared.

"Yeah I know!" She called as she then ducked under the slash at Satsuki but the tyrant used her Bakuzan and blocked it with even turning to Ryuko.

"Incredible." Satsuki said as she looked at her hand that was covered by Junketsu no doubt savoring the power it gave her. Satsuki then punched Ryuko in the gun before spinning which was followed by her using Bakuzan's pummel to simply tap Senketsu' eye which then sent him and in turn Ryuko flying. "Incredible I never dreamed of such power." Satsuki said as she walked torts Ryuko and even walked up the wall. "But even with all that power all you can do is runaway!" Satsuki called as she jumped into the building.

"Not even!" Ryuko called out as the two continued to battle through the hall way.

"Look at you, you cling to the ideals of the masses, your nothing more the a lump of meat squeezed into a Kamui." Satsuki called as Ryuko jumped back and pushed a row of desks torts Satsuki who destroyed them with ease.

"Oh yeah what about you!" Ryuko countered as Satsuki then continued.

"I am nothing like you I've mastered the art of wearing my Kamui of wearing Junketsu." Satsuki called as she then sent Ryuko flying to the wall where she made a whole and ironically had a lot of shattered glass showing herself in what she considered to be a skanky outfit.

"Ryuko you're going to pass out soon." Senketsu said as Ryuko glare with sweat coming off her uniform.

"Then stop guzzling down so much of my blood already!" Ryuko yelled to her Kamui as Senketsu looked.

"I can't be worn by you unless I drink your blood. When you are wearing me and I am being worn by you that's when the power manifests. But you have yet to truly wear me." Senketsu said as Ryuko glared.

"I'm wearing you right now aren't I. I'm dying of embarrassment looking like some hoe while you keep guzzling down my blood what more do you want from me!?" Ryuko demanded just as Senketsu then blew out smoke.

"That just caused you 15 seconds." Senketsu said as soon Satsuki was upon Ryuko.

"Shit." Ryuko cursed before she was sent flying out the building where she landed in the courtyard. "Alright I'm done." Ryuko said as she then reverted back to normal. "Senketsu why?" Ryuko asked as Satsuki arrived not a moment too soon.

"Your Kamui may have saved you from passing out but with a dormant Kamui you might as well be naked." Satsuki said just as she grabbed Ryuko by her hair and picked her up.

"Don't know how I feel about you saying that considering your Exhibitionist outfit." Ryuko as Satsuki scoffed.

"Exhibitionist outfit? Preposterous!" Satsuki called out as she threw Ryuko to the ground. "To unleash the most power this is the form a Kamui must take! If it means completing my ambition then I will bare my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes for I know my actions are pure!" Satsuki called out with her speech but just as it ended the sound of a motorcycle engine was heard as everyone looked to the gate only to see above the wall was Kamen Rider Kamui riding in as he was on a bridge of box like Octopuses as when he got on the ground he pulled out his new sword and slashed at Satsuki while grabbing Ryuko and getting her to Mako.

"Akira." Ryuko said as Akira got off the bike and gave Ryuko to Mako.

"Mako get Ryuko to safety I'll handle things from here." Akira said as Mako nodded.

"Will do!" Mako called before she helped carry Ryuko to safety.

"I thought you were out getting your required vaccinations." Satsuki said as she had set up the whole thing to have a one on one fight with Ryuko.

"I was kicked your Samurai douche's ass and got something from him, It's been a hectic day and I will don't get one of those evil needles stuck into me." Akira said as Satsuki saw he had a common fear of needles. "Now then watch me weave my threads of fate." Akira said as he pointed his new sword the Rending Blade at Satsuki.

"I see so now you wish to challenge me very well I accept your challenge." Satsuki said as she took a battle stance.

"Akira currently it appears we stand a better chance against Satsuki compared to Ryuko sense I don't need to drink as much blood from you as her for obvious reasons but even then this will be a difficult fight." Ryuketsu said as Kamui nodded.

"Got it Aibou." Kamui said as he then took his battle stance.

Kamui and Satsuki then charged at each other as they then began sword fighting. Kamui swung the Rending Sword which was parried by Bakuzan but Kamui followed it up with a spinning kick which Satsuki was barely able to block. Satsuki then slashed at Kamui and was surprised to see that even though Kamui's armor was made of Life Fibers it seems the Nanites in allows Kamui to repair damage at a speed which depends on how severe the damage is.

Kamui then slashed at Satsuki with the Rending Sword but Satsuki was ready and dodged before slashing again as like the last attack it created sparks as Kamui rolled away. Satsuki charged at Kamui who had blocked her sword strike with the Rending Blade before Satsuki knocked it out of his hand and slashed at Kamui's shoulder causing him damage.

"Akira we need another strategy!" Ryuketsu said as Kamui rolled to the Rending Blade and picked it up before taking a battle stance.

"It seems you have not become accustomed to using your new sword." Satsuki said as Akira cursed.

(With Ryuko)

"I have to help him but I don't have enough blood to do it." Ryuko said as she looked at Akira getting his ass kicked by Satsuki even though he was able to get a few blows in on Satsuki.

"Then Get naked Ryuko-chan!" Mako called surprising Ryuko. "You are not inferior to Satsuki-sama your boobs are way bigger! Waaay Bigger!" Mako called grabbing Ryuko's breast in her random moment of doing random movements to show what she was talking about. "I know because I saw them my whole family was talking about what a smoking body you have so don't be ashamed rip off your cloths and get naked!" Mako called as Ryuko looked.

"Get Naked?" Ryuko asked as she looked at Mako.

(With Kamui)

Kamui rolled away as he had an idea. "Ryuketsu lets bust out that new disk!" Kamui said as Ryuketsu screen showed a thoughtful look.

"Are you sure it might bite you in the ass." Ryuketsu said as Kamui nodded as he reached to his Disk Wheel and found the disk he was looking for.

"We have no choice." Akira said as he then ejected the Disk he currently had equipped which caused the Cover to separate from Kamui leaving Kamui in a plain form of sorts. He then inserted the disk which then caused Ryuketsu to summon forth a new Cover as it looked like a Samurai motif vest as on its right side was a Katana with a black hilt that was much like Bakuzan.

" _ **COVER KOUKAN!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Satsuki was shocked as a Feudal Sitar was playing as the Cover clapped the hand of Battle Mode because the Battle Mode vanished almost like it was tagging out and began to dance. The way the Samurai Cover dance spoke of honor with a hint of Kabuki with it as it seemed to be like its ally in a way docile.

Kamui then grabbed the cord as he was ready to transform. "Henshin!" Kamui invoked before pulling the cord causing the Disk to spin.

" _ **KAMUI SABER MODE!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Saber Mode Cover came to Kamui and wrapped around him before forming into new form that was more Samurai like as the face place of Kamui gained a Samurai like mask and head piece but didn't change the fact that this was Kamen Rider Kamui. _**"HONORABLE SAMURAI TAKING THE PATH!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui was now ready.

(Ryuko)

"No way." Ryuko said as she was surprised to see this. "They transformed even though there was a chance they would end up as something they wouldn't like." Ryuko said as she looked at Senketsu. "I finally get it I have to become naked putting on a Kamui it means you becoming one with me, and me becoming one with you that what it means to master your Kamui. Right Senketsu?" Ryuko asked as Senketsu looked.

"Yes that is exactly right Ryuko." Senketsu said as they watched Kamui Saber Mode get ready to battle.

(Kamui)

*Insert Brighter Side of TaGa

"Now then let's go through fate honorably." Kamui said as he grabbed the Rending Blade in his right hand and drew the Katana with his left hand to show it had a red blade and on the blade were marking signifying it belonged to Kamui. Kamui then charged forward as he began slashing at Satsuki who now having trouble keeping up as when Satsuki tried to attack Kamui dodged with ease. "How?!" She asked as Kamui smirked under his mask.

"Took me a moment to figure it out see when I had punched Sanageyama's Goku Uniform in its transformed state I took more than just some of his life fibers oh no I took his Goku Uniforms abilities and Kamui augmented and modified them to fit its power so in other words I have Sanageyama's heavens eye." Kamui said as Satsuki was shocked.

"Impossible!" Satsuki called as Kamui smirked as he sent twin slashes at Satsuki who got hit and did some damage to Junketsu.

"I like making the impossible possible." Kamui said as he then jumped back as he got ready. "Now then let's end this this!" Kamui called as he pulled the switch of Ryuketsu that handles the Climax Attack.

" _ **CLIMAX ATTACK!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui then ejected the Disk and attached it to the Rending Sword before spinning it against his left arm. _**"TWIN SAMURAI SLASH!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui took a ready stance as he spread his swords out. Once he did the he brought them together and was now ready to attack.

Satsuki smirked before she got into a battle stance herself as she wasn't going to go down weak. They then charged at each other before slashing at each other which caused an explosion as Ryuko and Mako were shocked as they hoped the Kamen Rider was ok.

When the smoke cleared it showed Kamui and Satsuki were now on opposite sides as they were facing away from each other. All was silent as no one moved a muscle as they tried to figure out who was the winner and who was the loser. That was when Kamui fell to his knees as it was evident he had lost.

"You win." Kamui said as he couldn't keep fighting.

"No…" Satsuki said as soon she too fell to her knees. "It's a draw." Satsuki said as she knew if Akira had more mastery of his new swords he might have won this fight.

Ryuko and Mako then ran over to Kamui as the henshin was undone as the Disk ejected. Akira put it with the Battle Mode Disk as he forced his body to get up as he and Ryuko glared at Satsuki.

"We're going to tear it down." Both Ryuko and Akira said as Satsuki looked.

"Pardon." Satsuki said as she forced her body to get up as well.

"I'm tearing down this school this Star System crap is a load of bullshit, it's just an excuse for injustice to be carried out while those in the lower stars have to claw and fight just to survive." Akira said as Ryuko also had her own.

"I'm tearing it all down you ambition this and aspiration that." Ryuko said as they then stood back to back as they then pointed at Satsuki.

"We're going to tear it all down and shove your god damn face into it!" They both called as Satsuki smirked and went to her stairs.

"Very well then." She said as she took a pose that is meant to intimidate other with light shining down. "Honnouji Academy is my Kingdom if you intend to challenge it then you will feel the full force of my forces starting tomorrow every club will be after both of you and if you both defeat them all then you two may fight me again." Satsuki said as Akira glared.

"And then you'll tell us what we want to know." Ryuko said as Akira looked.

"Like what happened to my father." Akira said as Satsuki nodded.

"You have my word." Satsuki said as Akira and Ryuko glared.

"Fine it's a deal." Ryuko said as Satsuki smirked.

(Scene Break that night)

Satsuki was getting her injuries treated as Nonon was raging about Akira. "That damn Kamen Fighter how dare he do that to Satsuki-sama!" She called as she ranted.

"Hey if anyone has an excuse to rant its, me, the ass stole my power." Sanageyama said as Inumuta was going over the data.

"By the looks of it Kamui can take any of our Goku Uniforms powers as long as it's spec suit or a three star." Inumuta said as Satsuki was thinking.

"There's only one option left." Satsuki said as Junketsu was in his case.

Nonon realized what Satsuki was talking about as she looked.

"Satsuki-sama surely you don't intend to try and recruit that man again!" Nonon asked as Inumuta was wide eyed as Sanageyama was out of the loop.

"Who?" Sanageyama asked as Nonon looked.

"The only man who ever defeated Satsuki." Nonon said as Inumuta looked.

"He didn't just defeat her he utterly destroyed her it took me a moment to realize it but he and Asakura have the same power." Inumuta said as Sanageyama looked.

"Wait you mean…" Sanageyama said before Satsuki spoke.

"Yes another Kamen Rider we need a Kamen Rider to be brought into our fold and the only one I can think of who would fit that criteria is Kamen Rider Holy." Satsuki said as then the phone rang as Soroi who finished tending to Satsuki's injuries answered it.

"Hello?" He asked as he then went wide eyed before turning to Satsuki. "Satsuki-sama it's for you from your mother." Soroi said as Satsuki answered.

"Hello." She said before a voice spoke through it.

"What's this I hear about you taking your wedding dress?" The voice on the other end asked as Satsuki knew they had to accelerate the plan and bring in the one who will become Satsuki's Vice President.

(Meanwhile with Gamagoori)

After he and Sanageyama failed to get Akira his shots the Disciplinary committee head had to bring in some other means of getting his shots. So he sent out a call to anyone who has a good enough aim to make a shot at a long distance without killing someone. And to his shock it was Mankanshoku's mother. At first he was going to send her off but she then began talking about guns how to shoot one and everything to do with precision shooting as if it was something to talk about on the dinner table.

He still wasn't convinced but that was until she pulled out a hand gun out of nowhere and shot a raven right out of the sky as that was what convince him. Currently Sukiyo Mankanshoku and Gamagoori were on a tower as they had Akira in their sights.

"Everything has been accounted for I see Asakura." Gamagoori said looking through a pair of binoculars.

"I have him in my sights." Sukiyo said as she saw him, Mako, and Ryuko talking at a fruit bar.

"You do realize that sensitivity of this job and if you fail I have to deny all affiliations to you and hunt you down right?" Gamagoori said as Sukiyo smiled as she looked from her sniper rifle.

"Of course but Akira-kun should know that if he doesn't get his vaccinations he will be a danger not just to himself but everyone he comes into contact with." Sukiyo said as Gamagoori nodded.

"Very well then take the shot when give the opportunity." Gamagoori said as Akira was enjoying a smoothie before he dropped one of his disks which gave Sukiyo the perfect shot which she took. Once the syringe was launched Akira's cry of pain was heard even from their distance.

"A direct hit." Sukiyo said as Gamagoori looked through the binoculars to see Akira doing some sort of pain dance as he held his butt cheek where he got tagged with a needle. "Now then I expect my pay at the minimum of two weeks with the maximum of one month." Sukiyo said as she then walked away after packing up her Sniper.

(With Akira)

"Akira you ok?" Ryuko asked as he held his rear.

"Something just bit my ass!" Akira said as Mako looked at it and took out the syringe as she looked.

"Looks like Akira-kun got his booster shots." Mako said with a happy tone as Akira was wide eyed before he laughed a bit. But once he finished laughing he fainted as Ryuko sighed.

"How can someone be badass one minute then turn to a wuss at the sight of a needle?" Ryuko said as she and Mako picked up Akira to take him home after paying for the smoothies.

(TBC)

Disk Count: 2, 1 Battle Mode, 1 Saber Mode

Omake:

Mako: Welcome back everyone to Kamui gear check where we show you each of Kamen Rider Kamui's gear.

Ryuko: Yeah in this chapter you saw Kamui's newest weapon the Rending Blade which was given to him by Kouga sent by some strange man who likes calling himself Santa for some reason.

Mako: Yes Akira was on the nice list so Santa brought him a Christmas Present.

Ryuko: Um Mako in reality of EVA's world its January Christmas has already passed.

Mako: Oh poo. *pouts*

Ryuko: Anyway you also saw the reveal of Kamui's newest form Sabre Mode as you can see it has a Katana already called the Saber Masume which works great with the Rending Blade.

Mako: Yeap Akira-kun became an honorable Samurai just like Gaim-kun.

Ryuko: Yes though the form was largely based off Ghost Musashi and a little of Kyoryu Gold so he you can get that Samurai vibe from him. Anyway Kamui Saber Mode doesn't truly have a Climax attack sense it's a sword based form its climax attacks involve the swords he wields.

Mako: Yeap the Twin Samurai Slash that would give you a close shave.

Ryuko: Anyway join us next time for Kamui Gear Check, bye now.

(TBC)

ESKK: Who is Kamen Rider Holy and how did he and Satsuki cross paths well we'll see soon enough as Kamen Rider Holy is on his way as we speak anyway please leave a review and continue to support this fic. Ja Ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider Kamui

ESKK: Ollo here's chapter 3 of Kamen Rider Kamui. Though I'm surprised no one reviewed the last chapter. Meh hopefully I'll get some bites with this chapter. Anyway leave a review telling me what you think and now cue the opening sequence.

*Insert Brighter Side from Viewtiful Joe

As the song started the screen showed the shadows of Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko Matoi with her Kamui active jumping upward in slow motion before they both jumped up into the air with Kamui Rider Kicking torts the screen and Ryuko using Sen-I-soshito.

-It's like one day you found a treasure in childhood-

 **Kamen Rider Kamui**

The screen showed the title as a claw machine turned into a motorcycle before scene breaking to Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko riding away on the Ride Claws as life fibers went through the area to show the theme of this fic.

-Tried sharing that pleasure but no one would listen it turned into fragile heart-

The area scene break to Akira Asakura and Ryuko enjoying a normal day before scene breaking to Matero and Barago trying to peep on Ryuko while she's in the bath followed by a swift kick and trap sending them flying.

-So you tried to be a treasure for someone else. But there's now one to take you either way-

The song continued to show Ryuko and Akira alone as Akira looked at the Kamui Battle Mode Disk as Ryuko looked at Senketsu who was sleeping. It then scene Break to Satsuki and her elite four as not to far was from Satsuki was another Kamen Rider that looked a bit like Kamui but with a more Junketsu design and a strider on his left shoulder.

-There's no reason to stay no need to be fake towards somewhere else you're supposed to be-

Shows Akira and Ryuko running as there form switched between Kamen Rider Kamui and Kamui Senketsu as Akira was wearing Ryuketsu on his waist while Ryuko was wearing Senketsu. Then shows Akira and Ryuko ready to henshin as Akira pulled the switch on Ryuketsu before putting the disk in the Kamui Knuckle followed by Ryuko putting on the Sekitenko ready to pull the cord and pin respectively.

-Just make it a brand new day. It's time to walk away!-

The two soon henshined and were then surrounded by Fiber Beasts and Student Council Presidents as they were ready for battle before taking a battle stance and charging in

-I left a note on the door "Don't worry about me," I won't come back until I see.-

Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko were fighting their way through the students and Fiber Beasts as they punched and kicked, and slashed respectively.

-Freely! Toumei Na shunkan Ni (aini yukutoki brighter side! tsuzuku michi no mukou gawa)-

The screen then scene break to Akira, Ryuko, and Mako in front of the camera in a messy line as they faced their heads to the camera and sang along to the song as the snapped there fingers before a close up happened.

-Dreams egakeruyo kuuchuu Ni (yoake niwa hikari no asa atarashii kaze no soba)-

The screen showed Kamen Rider Kamui punching his way through a wall of Life Fibers as Ryuko slashed through them before the screen once again showed the trio bundled up together fully facing the camera as they sang along to the song again.

-Free dream hikari ga (I think I see the brighter side) Free! (I think I see the brighter side) When you just Free! (I think I see the Brighter Side). Free! (I think I see the brighter side) Free dream So Beautiful Joy!-

The screen shows Ryuko and Akira in darkness sitting down back to back as they looked at their hands before looking to the side and see all the friends they made who were smiling at them before they stood up and began running to them and when they got to them they jumped in for a hug.

-Freely cast all your cares aside (I think we'll see a brighter side! Where all these sorrows start to shine)-

The screen shows Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko fighting the Elite Four before the scene breaks to a young man walking with his left hand in his pocket and a duffle bag in his right hand as on his waist was a rider belt before he looked to the crescent moon with a fire in his eyes.

-Dreams can bring the things you need (Your hands will reach the other side I'm sure it's really not so bad)-

The screen shows Kamui and Ryuko back in the air as they did there special attacked before they got close to the screen before it shows there faces as the sponsors for this fic appeared.

*End song

(Start that morning Honnouji Academy)

Satsuki was still recovering from her injuries but now she was able to walk without feeling the extreme pain she felt as Nonon stood behind Satsuki's chair.

"What is it Nonon?" Satsuki asked as she didn't have to look to know it was Nonon.

"Satsuki I wish to challenge Kamen Rider Kamui." Nonon said as Satsuki looked.

"And why is that especially after he forced me into a draw when I fought him?" Satsuki asked as Nonon looked.

"I know I don't have that great of chances against him but he needs to learn his place, plus if I fail we can find out more on his armor with Inumuta gathering data on it." Nonon said as Satsuki saw the logic in this.

"I see, then I believe I have a plan but I need you to battle Asakura before I can finish forming it." Satsuki said as Nonon nodded.

"As you wish Satsuki-sama." Nonon said before she left no doubt her messenger had already issued the challenge.

(With Akira)

"Kawai." Mako said as Akira was showing her the Box droids which were presents that transformed into robotic creatures. Akira so far had gotten a bird based one that can be used as a quad copter camera and once it recorded enough data can show it by means of hologram. Another one Akira had was an octopus that can work with others to form bridges and such allowing him passage anywhere. The next was his most recent discovery a Spider that can be used as a grappling hook of sorts which can be useful in some situations for Akira like when he had to make a quick getaway. The last one was a Stag Beetle that Akira had discovered can be used like a two way communicator which had explained why he had gotten multiples of them.

Right now the Box Droids were playing about as some flew while the others crawled about. "Those little guys are neat and all but who the hell gave them to you?" Ryuko asked before Barazo spoke up.

"And how much are they worth?" Barazo asked only for Sukiyo to grab Barazo by the ear before pulling him away with her ever present sweet smile. "Ok I'm sorry I was kidding!" He called as he was dragged away.

"I don't know some guy on a motorcycle said they were a "Christmas Present from a great man," before I came to help you with Satsuki." Akira said as Ryuko looked.

"Seems fishy plus that new sword of yours looked almost like my scissor blade and for a minute I was about to beat your ass till you tell me where you got it." Ryuko said as Ryuketsu looked.

"Yes but having these items with us will greatly increase our chances of taking down Satsuki but I can't help but feel our new ally has ulterior motives." Ryuketsu said as Ryuko laughed.

"Oh come on belt-man your just being paranoid." Ryuko said as Senketsu then spoke.

"Ryuko don't be so quick to judge why would someone Akira barely know give him all this gear unless he had something planned." Senketsu said as Ryuko looked.

"Oh what do you know?" Ryuko asked as even though she figured out how to truly wear Senketsu it didn't change the fact that she couldn't force Satsuki into a draw… yet.

"Well then let's catch some sleep for the time being." Akira began as he yawned. "I'm tired and I need my sleep." Akira said as Ryuketsu nodded.

"I don't exactly need sleep but we still need to figure out about those Fiber Beasts and these Life Fibers in the morning." Ryuketsu said as Akira was already passed out which caused the Kamui Driver to sigh. "Typical." He said before going to sleep himself.

(The next morning)

Akira was of course the first to wake up as he yawned and did his morning routine. As he walked outside though he took noticed to the Ride Claw near the house. Akira of course got out and stretched until he noticed on the door was a letter as Akira went over to it and saw it was addressed to him.

"A challenge has been issued to Akira Asakura by Nonon Jakuzere in the symphony clubs band room." Akira read as he smirked.

"I don't like the look of this." Ryuketsu said as Akira looked at his partner.

"Well we got time so we might as well wake the others up." Akira as he had a fight to get to.

(Scene Break on the way to school)

"I don't like this Akira." Ryuko said as Akira shrugged while walking.

"Hey I have barely met anyone who can give me a hard time and those who do I tend to kick there asses later." Akira said as Senketsu looked.

"Regardless Nonon is a member of the Elite Four don't underestimate her." Senketsu said as Ryuketsu looked.

"For once I agree." Ryuketsu said as they walked.

"Well better tag along with you just to make sure you don't get in over your head." Ryuko said as Akira smirked.

"And when do I get in over my head?" He smirked as he looked to Ryuko.

"Don't get cocky I can still kick your ass three ways to morning." Ryuko said as they arrived.

"Anyway I have a fight to head to going to kick the ass of an Elite Four Member." Akira said with a grin as Ryuko sighed.

"This should be good." Ryuko said as she had a hunch Akira was going to get his ass kicked.

(Later at the Orchestra Room)

Akira arrived at the Orchestra room as he saw he was in a ring of sorts with instrument spots surrounding it as in the stands were members of The None Athletic Clubs. Akira smirked as he looked at Ryuketsu in his hand.

"You ready partner?" Akira asked as Ryuketsu made a smiley face.

"Of course Aibou." Ryuketsu said with his smiley face on screen.

"Alright time for you to show yourself Elite Bitch!" Akira called as he saw Nonon was nowhere to be seen.

That was when she was heard as the doors atop the stairs opened. "Entrance march, Under the Devil's Eagle!" Nonon called as she raised her Baton. When she did up beat and peppy music as she and her band club walked down the steps.

"What the hell?" He asked as Ryuketsu looked.

"Wow she sure knows how to make a peppy entrance." Ryuketsu said as Nonon arrived at the bottom.

"Sorry for the wait Rider Boy now prepare to be beaten cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly." Nonon said as the stars on her band hat shined. Nonon Goku Uniform began its transformation as she was surrounded by three stars in the form of a triangle being bare as the day she was born. It was soon that the stars repositioned themselves below Nonon in a straight line as she fell into them. Once she was three she was dressed in a skin tight bone themed pink suit with wings on the shoulder area as Akira looked at her.

Soon the instruments of Nonon's lackeys moved and formed into a large pile before metal enclosed it into a heart shaped tank as Akira and Ryuketsu were visibly shocked. "The fuck is that?!" He called as Nonon looked.

"This is my three star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia Grave!" Nonon called as Akira looked.

"Well it's fighting time!" Akira called before placing Ryuketsu on his belt.

" **ARE YOU READY?!"** He called before Akira put his glove on and pulled a switch on Ryuketsu belt. **"START YOUR BATTLE!"** Ryuketsu invoked as Akira inserted the Disk into the glove causing the battle mode Cover to appear as Ryuketsu played music which the Cover danced to.

"Henshin!" Akira called as he pulled the cord.

"I don't think so!" Nonon called as she fired at Akira only for the Cover to come upon him which caused an explosion. "That should show him." Nonon said as the smoke covered the area.

That was when Ryuketsu was heard. **"KAMUI BATTLE MODE!"** Ryuketsu said as the smoke cleared as Kamui stood in the crater. **"RIDER ON THE RUNWAY!"** Ryuketsu called out as Kamui now stood there.

"Now watch me weave my threads of fate." Kamui said as he pointed at Nonon.

"Why you!" Nonon called as she began to fire at Kamui who quickly dodged the attack and pulled out the rending blade and charged at Nonon. But of course Nonon sent sound waves at Kamui knocking him back as Kamui held his nonexistent ears.

"Damn that's loud!" Kamui called as he held his helmet at the sides.

"Akira the sound waves are causing my life fibers and the life fibers in the suit to vibrate we can't get to close or Nonon will use that attack again but we can't stay too far or we won't be able to attack." Ryuketsu said as Akira cursed.

"Well then we just get close!" Akira called as Ryuketsu screen showed a shocked face.

"No if you do that we'll get hit again!" Ryuketsu called but Akira didn't listen as he charged at Nonon only to be blasted by the music.

"To bad we're in an enclosed area Rider boy otherwise I would have used my Uniforms flight form." Nonon said as Akira looked around for an opening.

"Akira don't be so reckless!" Ryuketsu said as Akira glared.

"I can handle this!" Akira called before out of nowhere a Christmas present landed in front of him. "The hell?" Akira asked as he looked and saw the masked cyclist walking away. Akira then opened the present and to his shock it was a gun with a spot to insert a disk as well. "No way." Akira said as he was shocked to see this and picked it up.

"Ok whoever this person sending you this stuff is he must want something." Ryuketsu said before Akira aimed the gun and fired a beam at the Goku uniform as it hit it causing it damage and pushing it back a bit.

"The hell!" Nonon called as Akira smirked and began firing at the Goku Uniform as Nonon fired back as Nonon had more guns then Kamui.

Kamui began to run to the side as he fired at Nonon while also trying to find cover he could use. Kamui found a dummy to hide behind and got cover but Nonon fired at it as he was losing room. "Any ideas Ryuketsu?" Kamui asked as Ryuketsu looked.

"We need to get close and make a grab for her Life Fibers, maybe we can get a Cover Disk to use and gain a new form." Ryuketsu said as Kamui shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." Kamui said before running away and firing at Nonon to keep her guessing. Kamui then charged under Nonon sliding under her Goku Uniform before coming up behind her.

"Where did you go?" Nonon growled as she looked around. Kamui then came from behind and jumped on top of Nonon before raising his fist.

"Let's see how you like this!" Kamui called before punching into the Goku Uniform making a hole as he looked. "Come on where are those Life Fibers?" Kamui asked as he used his fist to look. Soon steam came out as Kamui felt he found them. "Bingo!" He called as Nonon tried to move.

"Get off me!" Nonon called as Kamui soon ripped out something covered in a ball of Life Fibers before it was released. As Kamui looked at it he saw a disk with a musical symbol on it from different genres of music.

"Thanks for the new disk let's see what it can do!" Kamui called as he jumped off. Once Kamui was on the ground he ejected the Battle Mode Disk causing him to enter Plain Form.

He then inserted the Disk causing a new Cover to appear as it looked to be a musician of different types of music as it seemed to be jamming out with symphony music playing followed by techno and rock music and ending with hip hop. _**"COVER KOUKAN!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui was ready as the new Cover tagged out with Battle Mode before Battle Mode vanished.

"Henshin!" Kamui invoked as then then pulled the chord causing the disk to spin as the Cover then came to him and wrapped around him as a new form had taken stage.

" _ **KAMUI BAND MODE!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui's form was now one as he had drum sticks in his hands as on his back was a Kabuki Drum. Next to him was another Kamui but with a Guitar as he shouldered it as next to that one was one holding a bass, on Drum Kamui's left was another Kamui with a trumpet as next to that on was a similar one but with a Trombone. _**"RIDER JAMMING ON STAGE!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui Drum was shocked.

In the stands Mako was shocked as she saw this and was impressed. "Wow Akira-kun has become Kamui Hibiki!" Mako called remembering hearing about the Kamen Rider who uses pure sound to fight.

"Alright time to rock lets go boss rider!" Kamui Guitar said as he sounded like a rock star.

"Let's jam out!" Kamui Bass said as the Trumpet Kamui looked like a Jazz player.

"Let's show her the smooth sound of Jazz." Kamui Trumpet said as the last Kamui nodded.

"Spread out everyone attack her from different angles!" Kamui Drum called as he held his drum sticks ready for combat.

"Yosha!" Kamui Guitar called as he was ready to kick ass.

The groups spread out with Kamui's Trumpet and Trombone firing at them with sound base fire as it hit Nonon with Kamui's Guitar and Base getting up close and personal with their weapons like axes. "So there's more of you big deal I'm still going to kick your asses!" Nonon called as she fired everywhere. That was when she blew a hole in the roof smiled. "Let's see how you handle me air born! Symphony Regalia Presto!" Nonon called out as she was transformed.

"I'll say again! What the fuck!?" He called as Nonon rained a hail storm of bullets, music blasts, and even missiles as everything was getting blown up. That was when the Drum on Kamui Drums back reacted as it opened up into a bird and flew at Symphony Regalia Presto.

"What?!" Nonon called shocked to see that.

(In the stands)

"Wow Akira-kun has a birdie!" Mako called as Ryuko looked.

"Where is he pulling most of this crap?" She asked shocked to see this.

(Kamui)

"You know what, I'm going to roll with it." Kamui Drummer said as he held the stick.

Drum Bird flew at the flying speaker and sliced its engines with its wings causing it to spiral out of control and lose its wings before crashing into the ground on its back. "Akira finish it!" Ryuketsu called as Kamui Drummer nodded before all the other Kamui's responded by pulling the switch on their belts.

" _ **CLIMAX ATTACK!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked before Drum Bird reverted to a drum and attached to Symphony Regalia as Kamui then jumped on and was ready. _**"KAMUI-GEKI-DOU!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui then began playing as he slammed onto the drum.

*Insert Kamen Rider Decade: Final Form/Attack Rider: Hibiki

Nonon held her ears as they were now being assaulted by the drums.

(Elite Four Viewing room)

"Incredible so Kamui can take the powers of 2-3 star uniforms and turn them into his own power." Inumuta said as he watched this while also gathering data.

(Battlefield)

Soon Kamui Guitar joined in as he stabbed his axe into Symphony Regalia and began to jam. Nonon was trying to keep it together but she could feel her Symphony Regalia vibrate to this music. It was then that Kamui Trumpet fired at her before joining in playing the Trumpet without having to remove his helmet. It was then that Ryuketsu began to send bursts of sound as the sound he sent was in tune with the combined music.

"Let's go help them." Kamui Bass called as Kamui Trombone nodded and the two joined in with their partners as now Symphony Regalia was cracking up as the suit Nonon was wearing was getting tiers.

"My Symphony Regalia!" Nonon called as Inumuta saw this.

(Deva viewing booth)

"Kamen Rider Kamui is made from 100% Life Fibers mixed with Nanites to keep the Life Fibers in check but thanks to this combat Kamui has more power the Symphony Regalia to the point it can't turn into its final form." Inumuta said as Gamagoori looked.

"So you're saying Kamui is turning Jakuzere's own power against her." Gamagoori said as Inumuta nodded.

"Yes that is Kamui's power, the ability to take Life Fibers and make their powers his own a living weapon master prodigy." Inumuta said as he gathered more data.

(Back to the battle)

The music was reaching its climax as soon the tune began to reach a climax as Kamui lifted his drum sticks into the air before slamming them down and causing Symphony Regalia to blow up sending instruments everywhere as the tiers on Nonon's uniform began to break as soon Nonon was left as bare as the day she was born. Her hat fell as the Life Fibers in them left and vanished as the life fibers that remained from Nonon's Goku Uniform entered Ryuketsu.

Kamui looked at her before sighing in relief as he began to walk away. "That was a great fight." Kamui said as he then reverted to Akira as he walked away.

*End OST

"Damn you… DAMN YOU!" Nonon yelled as she charged at Kamui grabbing one of the bone like parts of her hat that remained before attempting to stab Akira but soon Gamagoori appeared and stopped her. "Toad what are you doing?!" Nonon demanded as Gamagoori looked.

"According to the rules Jakuzere you've lost the fight and you're Goku Uniform and for that you have been demoted to a No Star like Asakura." Gamagoori said as Nonon was wide eyed.

"What?!" She yelled as Satsuki looked at Nonon from her high spot as Nonon saw and saw Satsuki had an ulterior motive to having her demoted to No Star. "Fine." Nonon said as she accepted it knowing Satsuki will talk to her soon.

"Very well we shall get you into a new uniform so you may work your way up to Three Star Once more." Gamagoori said as Nonon nodded to that.

(Scene Break after school Mankanshoku household)

Akira, Ryuko, and Mako were celebrating Akira's victory against Nonon as they had orange juice, croquettes, rise, and pork Katsu all charged to Barago's tab of course. "To Akira who defeated the first of the Elite Jackasses." Ryuko said as she held her drink.

"Cheers." Akira and Mako called as they then drank.

"Ryuko are you sure you should be celebrating?" Senketsu asked as Ryuketsu joined in.

"Yes though your blood is elevated to a joyful level we haven't defeated all of them yet and even then we have to face the clubs to get a chance against Satsuki." Ryuketsu said as he looked. "I still don't know my past or what those Fiber Beasts were or who the prototypes went to after Dr. Asakura vanished or even what happened to him." Ryuketsu said as Senketsu looked.

"Yes and this man who's been giving Akira' these weapons we don't know if he's an ally or a threat, further more we can't afford to celebrate when we have to face an entire student body tomorrow." Senketsu said as Ryuko looked.

"Oh chill you two this is like a onetime thing, after all beating an Elite Four member is a big step now all we have to do is take the others down." Ryuko said as Senketsu sighed.

"Alright then after all you and Akira are two of a kind after all." Senketsu said as he was enjoying the sweetness of Ryuko's blood.

(Scene Break that night with Satsuki)

Nonon stood before Satsuki as she was now dressed as a No Star with a beret on her as she looked. "Satsuki-sama why did you have me demoted?" Nonon asked as Satsuki looked.

"I am bringing in Kamen Rider Holy to become part of our inner circle but even then I need information on Akira that we can use against him, so what better way than to plant a spy with him." Satsuki said as Nonon looked.

"I see I can spy on him see if he has any weaknesses we can exploit before making him bend to your will genius." Nonon said as Satsuki looked.

"Your cover is that after your demotion you have a hatred torts me and wish to bring me down, how believable it is depends on you Nonon, don't let me down." Satsuki said as Nonon nodded.

"I won't." Nonon said as Satsuki nodded.

"No go." Satsuki said as Nonon left just as Inumuta walked in.

"Satsuki-sama we have located Kamen Rider Holy he's recently checked into a Hotel in Okinawa if we hurry we can catch him before he leave." Inumuta said as Satsuki stood up.

"Very well then, have Gamagoori and Sanageyama meet me at the choppers you will stay here and run things while I'm gone that way you have time to go over the data so you and Iori can begin construction on anti Kamen Rider Goku Uniforms." Satsuki said as Inumuta nodded.

"It shall be done Satsuki-Sama." Inumuta said as Satsuki went over to Junketsu and took him from his case ready to take him to combat Kamen Rider Holy.

(Scene Break Afternoon Okinawa)

A young man was walking around a bit as he was dressed in worn brown pants, a white sleeveless shirt under an old blazer with the edges torn, a tattered cape like coat over it all as he was carrying a nap sack on his back as he walked with a board expression on his face. The young man had silver hair, and brown eyes as the silver hair looked natural.

As he walked he took notice to the wind as it seemed different but at the same time familiar. He smiled before walking outside the city to a more mountain area where he then dropped his sack and turned around. "You know I already know your there so go ahead and show yourself." The young man said as from the trees Satsuki, Gamagoori, and Sanageyama came out looking at him. "Oh it's you again and seems you found someone to fill the role you wanted to give me." The young man said he looked at Sanageyama. "And what would your name be?" He asked as Sanageyama looked.

"Uzu Sanageyama."

"I see so a Northern Kanto Monkey." The young man said as Sanageyama glared.

"What did you say about Northern Kanto!?" He demanded as Satsuki looked.

"Be calm Sanageyama." Satsuki said as she then looked to the young man.

"Yaiba Kiske, former apprentice Priest and now known backpacker who has never lost a fight regardless of opponents." Satsuki said to the now identified Kiske. "But also goes by another alias, Kamen Rider Holy." She continued as Kiske looked at her boringly.

"And what brings you here Satsuki I already defeated you what excitement or lack of can you give me now?" Kiske asked as he looked to her before from his bag a belt buckle came out similar to Ryuketsu but with more buttons on it.

"Kiske pay attention she's wearing a Kamui." The belt said in a female voice as Kiske looked.

"Oh seems she's changed her game a bit Mugetsu." Kiske said as Mugetsu had a plain calm look on her screen.

"Appears so." Mugetsu said with her calm tone.

"You seek an exciting battle right? Then perhaps you may test your skills and strength against another who carried a similar power, another Kamen Rider." Satsuki said as now she got Kiske's attention as he looked to her.

"Another Kamen Rider?" He asked to which Satsuki looked. "You know I don't take tips that have to help others for free." Kiske said as Satsuki nodded.

"Yes and I'm prepared to fight you again to enlist your help." Satsuki said as Kiske sighed.

"Very well." He said before putting Mugetsu on.

" _ **ARE YOU PREPARED?"**_ Mugetsu said in English as the wind blew blowing Kiske's coat off revealing a shoulder pad with the same white design as Mugetsu. Soon divine music was heard as Kiske was ready to transform.

"I suppose your aware of the rules, for you to win you must lay one blow on me while for you to lose you must take 10 blows from me." Kiske said as Satsuki nodded.

"Yes I know." Satsuki said as Sanageyama was confused at such a wager.

"Now then let's make things exciting." Kiske said as he then put his hand on his shoulder armor. "Henshin." He said calmly before pushing it down.

" _ **HOLY WARRIOR FORM!"**_ Mugetsu said calmly as life fibers came out of the shoulder pad and Mugetsu before covering his entire body and connecting before armor attached and from it a Kamen Rider stood in Kiske's place. The rider had a European motif mixed with Junketsu and didn't have as much armor as Kamui did.

He then lifted his hand before his face before moving it to the side gracefully. "Bursting with a Divine Excitement." He began as he raised his hand to the sky. "Kamen Rider… Holy." Holy said as he lowered his hand. "Now please make this exciting for me." Holy said as he took out a bladed weapon that seemed to have a design that showed it might extend.

Satsuki then pulled down the strapped of Junketsu sleeves as soon Junketsu transformed. "Life Fiber Override Kamui: Junketsu!" Satsuki invoked now in her Kamui form.

"So that's a Kamui." Holy said as Mugetsu spoke.

"Seems Junketsu doesn't like you very much if he isn't giving you his full power." Mugetsu said as Holy raised his sword in a fencing stance.

Satsuki then held Bakuzan at the ready before out of nowhere Holy charged and attacked as he slashed at Satsuki landing a blow on her arm before she could block. "That's one." Holy said as he then went for another attack and was able to lay another blow. "That's two." He said before Satsuki used his distraction to try and strike but Holy saw it and cartwheeled away.

Holy then pressed a button on his weapon the Dancing Angel and it turned into a bladed whip as he struck Satsuki three more times before having it wrap around her and throw her to a tree breaking it. "That is six blows." Holy said as Sanageyama was shocked.

"No way someone stronger then Satsuki-sama?!" Gamagoori asked shocked to see this.

"Satsuki made sure not to underestimate him this time yet he's still winning." Gamagoori said as he was worried for Satsuki.

Satsuki jumped out of the wood line and slashed at Holy who dodged each strike with ease before returning his weapon to sword mode and blocked her attack. He then knocked her sword out of her hand before kicking her sending her flying. Holy then kicked Satsuki sword torts her as it fell but Satsuki caught the weapon and resumed her battle stance. "This is starting to get boring." Holy said as he walked torts Satsuki.

Satsuki charged knowing it will only take three more hits for her to lose so she needs to keep her distance from him. Satsuki then willed Junketsu to lower a shoulder eye and launched it at Holy who chuckled and caught the weapon with ease before yanking her torts him and punching her.

Holy then pulled a switch on his belt commencing the Climax Attack. _**"CLIMAX ATTACK: HOLY SLASH!"**_ Mugetsu invoked as when Holy connected the pummel of his weapon to Mugetsu energy transferred to it before building up in the blade. Once the buildup was done Holy slashed at Satsuki sending her flying torts the trees as many trees were sliced down.

"She can only take one more attack." Gamagoori said as Satsuki stood back up as Holy chuckled.

"You lasted longer than last time I'm impressed." Holy said as Satsuki glared.

"I shall not lose to you a second time!" Satsuki roared as she charged at Holy but as Holy held his defensive stance out of nowhere he dropped it and spread his arms out just as Satsuki slashed at him hitting him.

"What?" Sanageyama said as Satsuki was also shocked.

"Let me be honest with you Satsuki I had fully intended to come with you to Honnouji Academy but I wanted to make it exciting, after all you had me at 'Kamen Rider,' so of course I will join your inner circle." Holy said as Sanageyama was shocked.

"He took the blow so he can go to Honnouji?" Sanageyama said as Gamagoori looked.

"He's always been a very confusing person from the last time I've seen him, he never goes easy on his opponents or throws a match and from what I've seen he only does those when he wants something." Gamagoori said as Satsuki sheathed her sword.

"Very well then Yaiba Kiske, from now on you will be my Vice President and once Nonon finishes her spying of Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko Matoi you shall be part of the new Deva's the "Fearsome Five."

Holy undid his Henshin as Kiske smirked. "Sounds… Exciting." Kiske said as he smirked.

(TBC)

Omake 3:

Ryuko: Welcome back to Kamen Rider tech check today we will be going over what we know of Kamen Rider Kamui and Kamen Rider Holy and there gear.

Mako: Yeap now that Kiske-sama has joined Satsuki and Akira-kun has a new form we get to go over it.

Ryuko: Now then let's start with Kamen Rider Kamui Band Mode.

The Screen shows Kamen Rider Kamui in his band mode with is allies as Ryuko looked.

Ryuko: Band Mode is actually multiple Covers merged into 1 to allow Kamui to split himself apart based on personality traits but its more akin to Kamen Rider OOO GataKiriBa combo mixed with Hibiki and Decade Final Form Rider and Final Attack Rider Hibiki.

Mako: Yeap he's a one man band!

Ryuko: Now then next is Kamen Rider Holy.

Mako: Holy? Is he an angel, or maybe he came from heaven to judgment on evil people!

Ryuko: Not exactly. Yaiba Kiske or Kamen Rider Holy is a powerful Rider who never holds back. He's seeking the ultimate Excitement even if it means putting his life in danger. His Life Belt Mugetsu is a female but is rumored to be Ryuketsu prototype which would make her Ryuketsu older sister but also points to the possibility that Holy is Kamui's prototype.

Mako: His Dancing Angel is like Kamen Rider Saga's Jacorder but more deadly, you can try and keep your distance but he will catch you like a fish on a hook.

Ryuko: Yeah though Senketsu and I can take him he looks like a chump after all.

Mako: But he was the only one who defeated Satsuki.

That caused Ryuko to deflate.

Ryuko: Anyway thank you for another exciting instalment of Kamen Rider tech check.

Mako: We hope to see all of you soon so Mom has an excuse to make more Croquettes.

Ryuko & Mako: Sayonara!

ESKK: You know the drill everyone review and leave behind a favorite and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider Kamui

ESKK: He it's me with a new chapter of Kamen Rider Kamui as of now we will finally see the rival battle between Kamui and Holy now then after you read this leave a review and stuff. Now then, START YOUR READING!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Kill la Kill

*Insert Brighter Side from Viewtiful Joe

As the song started the screen showed the shadows of Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko Matoi with her Kamui active jumping upward in slow motion before they both jumped up into the air with Kamui Rider Kicking torts the screen and Ryuko using Sen-I-Soshito.

-It's like one day you found a treasure in childhood-

Kamen Rider Kamui

The screen showed the title as a claw machine turned into a motorcycle before scene breaking to Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko riding away on the Ride Claws as life fibers went through the area to show the theme of this fic.

-Tried sharing that pleasure but no one would listen it turned into fragile heart-

The area scene break to Akira Asakura and Ryuko enjoying a normal day before scene breaking to Matero and Barago trying to peep on Ryuko while she's in the bath followed by a swift kick by Akira and trap sending them flying.

-So you tried to be a treasure for someone else. But there's now one to take you either way-

The song continued to show Ryuko and Akira alone as Akira looked at the Kamui Battle Mode Disk as Ryuko looked at Senketsu who was sleeping. It then scene Break to Satsuki and her elite four as not to far was from Satsuki was another Kamen Rider that looked a bit like Kamui but with a more Junketsu design and a strider on his left shoulder.

-There's no reason to stay no need to be fake towards somewhere else you're supposed to be-

Shows Akira and Ryuko running as there form switched between Kamen Rider Kamui and Kamui Senketsu as Akira was wearing Ryuketsu on his waist while Ryuko was wearing Senketsu. Then shows Akira and Ryuko ready to henshin as Akira pulled the switch on Ryuketsu before putting the disk in the Kamui Knuckle followed by Ryuko putting on the Sekitenko ready to pull the cord and pin respectively.

-Just make it a brand new day. It's time to walk away!-

The two soon henshined and were then surrounded by Fiber Beasts and Student Council Presidents as they were ready for battle before taking a battle stance and charging in

-I left a note on the door "Don't worry about me," I won't come back until I see.-

Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko were fighting their way through the students and Fiber Beasts as they punched and kicked, and slashed respectively.

-Freely! Toumei Na shunkan Ni (aini yukutoki brighter side! tsuzuku michi no mukou gawa)-

The screen then scene break to Akira, Ryuko, and Mako in front of the camera in a messy line as they faced their heads to the camera and sang along to the song as the snapped there fingers before a close up happened.

-Dreams egakeruyo kuuchuu Ni (yoake niwa hikari no asa atarashii kaze no soba)-

The screen showed Kamen Rider Kamui punching his way through a wall of Life Fibers as Ryuko slashed through them before the screen once again showed the trio bundled up together fully facing the camera as they sang along to the song again.

-Free dream hikari ga (I think I see the brighter side) Free! (I think I see the brighter side) When you just Free! (I think I see the Brighter Side). Free! (I think I see the brighter side) Free dream So Beautiful Joy!-

The screen shows Ryuko and Akira in darkness sitting down back to back as they looked at their hands before looking to the side and see all the friends they made who were smiling at them before they stood up and began running to them and when they got to them they jumped in for a hug.

-Freely cast all your cares aside (I think we'll see a brighter side! Where all these sorrows start to shine)-

The screen shows Kamen Rider Kamui and Ryuko fighting the Elite Four before the scene breaks to a young man walking with his left hand in his pocket and a duffle bag in his right hand as on his waist was a rider belt before he looked to the crescent moon with a fire in his eyes.

-Dreams can bring the things you need (Your hands will reach the other side I'm sure it's really not so bad)-

The screen shows Kamui and Ryuko back in the air as they did there special attacked before they got close to the screen before it shows there faces as the sponsors for this fic appeared.

*End song

(Start)

Kiske walked into the Student Council room as he looked around and dropped his duffle bag as Mugetsu inspected it. "Not too shabby but not exciting either." Kiske said as Mugetsu came out of the bag and looked to her partner.

"Is that all you think about, your 'Divine Excitement,'?" Mugetsu asked as she looked to Kiske.

"Most of the time other than that I think about food, sleep, and training." Kiske said as Satsuki walked in.

"I hope you accommodation are to your liking Kiske-san." Satsuki said as she walked over to Kiske.

"They will suffice for now." Kiske said as he saw Inumuta typing on his computer gathering data. "So when shall I face Kamui?" Kiske asked as Satsuki looked.

"Soon very soon once Nonon has integrated into his group we can gather information as he fights you and has Nonon give it to us." Satsuki said as Kiske nodded as he sat on Nonon's seat.

"Then I guess she won't mind if I help myself to her sweets." He said unwrapping a piece of candy and tossing said candy into his mouth.

"Dead man walking." Sanageyama said as no one but Satsuki touches Nonon's things. This guy had a lot of balls to do that.

"Now then Kiske make yourself comfortable but be prepared for your fight with Asakura." Satsuki said as she had matters to deal with.

(With Akira)

Akira was walking home as he had spent most of the day asking around about the Kiryuins and Satsuki but so far he turned up with the same thing. Satsuki and the Kiryuins made and own Honno town, Satsuki give life fiber imbued Goku Uniforms to worthy students and where the student stands in the school tells where the family stands in society. "Man this is a loud of bull shit." Akira said as he sat down and took out an apple and ate it.

"It seems Mikisugi truly is the only one who knows about what we're looking for." Ryuketsu said as he had a thoughtful face on his screen.

"Yeah but I don't want to visit that stripper again." Akira said sense he was as straight as a board and he didn't roll that way.

"I will have to agree with you there Akira." Ryuketsu said before the two heard a crash. They looked and saw a girl getting harassed by some No Stars they were taunting her.

"Not so high and mighty now Elite bitch." They said as Nonon glared.

"Don't, you mess with me!" Nonon growled as the one star looked.

"Or what your precious Satsuki-sama will protect you?" The student asked as Akira saw this. Nonon may have been his enemy but even he wouldn't knock down someone when they are already down. Akira then acted as he ran torts them before any of the no stars could try anything Akira had kicked the leader in the face knocking him down.

"What the hell?!" A lackey called as Akira took a battle stance seeing Kamui wasn't needed for this fight.

"Oi! Lay off her!" Akira called he took his battle stance.

"Hey isn't that Kamen Rider Kamui?" One asked getting nervous.

"Yeah he was the one who took down this bitch." Another said as Akira glared.

"He's not even transformed so let's kick his ass already!" The leader called as they charged to which Akira smirked. It wasn't long before the, would be assaulters were in the ground black and blue as they had bruises and a few missing teeth.

Akira came out unscathed as he dusted his hands and cracked his joints back into place. "Hey Nonon you ok?" Akira asked as Nonon looked.

"I didn't need your help new boy." Nonon said as Akira looked.

"By the look of things you did. Now what are you doing all the way out here outside your three Star Goku Uniform?" Akira asked as Nonon looked.

"Well if you must know thanks to you I've been demoted to a no star and that bitch Satsuki betrayed me and is already trying to replace me." Nonon said knowing that Kiske wasn't trying to replace her but setting the ground work for the Fearsome Five.

"Oh… sorry to hear." Akira said as he looked to Honnouji Academy and glared at it, more specifically Satsuki's lair. "You know Nonon." Akira began catching the former arts and music department head as she looked. "If you don't have a place to stay for the time being, then maybe you can crash at the Mankanshoku's with me and Ryuko, until you get back on your feet." Akira said as he starched his cheek while blushing a bit embarrassed to ask that.

"And why would I last I checked you were the one who put me in this situation!" Nonon yelled as Akira glared.

"Hey I know I did Jakuzure-baka that's why I'm trying to make it more bearable!" Akira yelled as the two glared at each other before Nonon conceded defeat.

"Fine I guess I'll take you up on that offer." Nonon said as Ryuketsu then spoke.

"Akira you do realize this is reckless act of kindness and when Ryuko hears about this she's going to say that this is-"

(Mankanshoku's)

"The dumbest, craziest, reckless, and jacked up shit you just did Akira." Ryuko said as Akira was talking to Ryuko in the bedroom as Nonon was getting her spot of the house set up.

"Hey she needed help and besides isn't the duty of a Kamen Rider to help all those in need?" Akira said as Ryuko looked.

"For all we know this could be an act and Satsuki sent her off to spy on us." Ryuko argued as she hated when Akira's nice guy persona took charge.

"I have to agree with Ryuko on this one Akira after all you never know what an enemy has plan even when they looked to be in a bad spot." Ryuketsu said as Akira glared.

"Oh who asked you?" He asked with a glare to his belt.

"Akira we can't trust her off the bat after how she tried to kill you, and how she worked with Satsuki, giving people trust like that will make you vulnerable for hurt." Ryuketsu said as the screen had a thoughtful look.

"Yeah but all people really need is a chance to make the difference." Akira said as Ryuko sighed.

"Fine but I still don't like it." Ryuko said as Akira nodded before walking over to Nonon.

"Hey Nonon I know this isn't exactly 3-star luxury but make yourself at home." Akira said as Nonon glared.

"It's your fault that I'm even in this situation to begin with." Nonon said as Akira looked.

"Alright but if there's anything you need just say it and I'll try and help." Akira said as Nonon nodded.

"Fine." She said as Akira then began to walk away.

"Make yourself at home Nonon-sama!" Mako called as she looked to Nonon.

"Yeah, yeah slacker." Nonon said as she had her own little spot ready.

(Back at Satsuki's lair)

"No mind if I ask why we need to test me?" Kiske asked as he held his hand to a scanner.

"Simple so we can figure out your Life Fiber Tolerance level." Iori said as Inumuta worked the computer.

"Oh I see but quiet useless after all Mugetsu is a Life Driver a basic Kamui." Kiske said as Mugetsu chuckled.

"You're to kind Kiske." Mugetsu said as she chuckled.

"Still rules are rules Kiske-san so please try and bear with it." Inumuta said as he looked over the data before going wide eyed. "Wait is this right a solid 75%?" Inumuta asked as he quickly ran the data again before being given the same result.

"I could have told you Kiske has built up a tolerance to Life Fibers after being exposed to me for so long, he truly is a diamond in the rough." Mugetsu said as her screen showed a smirking face.

"I see so it's possible for those with low tolerance to build up a tolerance for Life Fibers, this information could be useful." Inumuta said as all the data that he could gather would be mind boggling.

"Ye by giving your students small doses of Life Fibers and gradually exposing them to more they can build up a tolerance to it thus allowing further experiments with Life Fibers." Mugetsu said as she looked. "Now then I hope to see how my baby brother will react when he sees me soon, and when will that be again?" Mugetsu asked as Inumuta looked.

"Soon once we gathered the required data from you we can proceed as planned." Inumuta said as Kiske sighed.

"Very Well." Kiske said before heading to the test room to prepare.

(Inside the Test Room)

The room was sterile and white as Kiske stood in the center of it as surrounding him were one star students and a whole lot of them. "Kiske we have accumulated enough one stars into this room to equal that of our four three star uniforms so I hope you're prepared." Inumuta said as Kiske sighed.

"Hopefully they will grant me my divine excitement." Kiske said as in his hand was Mugetsu.

"It's about time to show these students there new vice president." Mugetsu said as Kiske then put her on activating her belt function and awakening the shoulder guard. **"Start your path."** Mugetsu said as Kiske looked calm as he activated Mugetsu causing the divine music to start playing as he took a battle stance.

"Henshin…" Kiske said before putting his hand on the shoulder guard activating it as soon Kamen Rider Holy took his place again creating a burst of energy that blew back the many 1 star students surrounding Holy.

"Bursting with a Divine Excitement." Holy began as he held his hand gracefully in the sky before flipping it. "Kamen Rider… Holy." Holy said as he gracefully lowered his arm.

(With the Rider group)

Ryuketsu woke up with a shock as he sensed it as Senketsu also sensed it with both yelping waking up some of the houses' occupants. "What are you screaming about belt?" Nonon said as she removed her sleep shades.

"Senketsu what's wrong?" Ryuko asked as Akira looked over to Ryuketsu.

"Ryuketsu are you ok?" Akira asked as he looked to his partner.

"I don't know why but I have a very bad feeling creeping through my life fibers." Ryuketsu said as Senketsu looked.

"It felt like another Kamui but different like Akira and Ryuketsu different." Senketsu said even though only Ryuko and Akira could hear him.

"Nonon do you know anything about another Rider or if Satsuki had mimicked Ryuketsu or even another Kamen Rider?" Akira asked as he looked to Nonon.

"She did already that bitch." Nonon said even though calling Satsuki a bitch left a sour taste in her mouth.

"What happened?" Ryuketsu asked as he looked to Nonon.

"Satsuki tried recruiting a Kamen Rider before the Monkey without me she must have tried again and succeeded this time." Nonon said as she looked. "Rider boy this guy has more experience then you with his belt you probably don't stand a chance." Nonon warned even though inside she wanted to see Akira get his ass handed to him after her humiliation.

"If he wants a fight I'll give him one but as long as he stays away we should be good." Akira said as Ryuko looked.

"Well at least this time you'll have backup Akira." Ryuko said as Mako was soon up.

"That's right Akira-kun!" Mako called shocking the group as they yelped.

"Where did you come from?!" Akira asked as he saw Mako literally pop up out of nowhere.

"You'll win Akira you're a Kamen Rider a fighter for truth and justice." Mako said as Akira looked.

"You seem to know a lot about Kamen Riders Mako." Akira said as Mako smiled.

"Yeap I had a sempai who went to a school protected by a Kamen Rider who uses cosmic power, oh and I had cousin who was friends with a magical Kamen Rider, I even had a pen pal in Zawaname City who saw Kamen Riders in his town who uses fruit armor." Mako said as Akira looked.

"Wow you must know about every Kamen Rider in Japan." Ryuko said as Mako smiled.

"Not just that my brother and I are major fans of Kamen Riders and my sempai was in a Kamen Rider themed club that literally had a Kamen Rider as part of their club, and I'm even a fan of the Showa Era Riders. Heck I even heard there's a Kamen Rider in South America in the Amazon Jungle." Mako said as Nonon looked.

"So where you slack you follow Kamen Riders on YouTube?" Nonon said as she didn't see this coming.

"Yeap, yeap; yeap." Mako said with a smile. "I know almost everything Kamen Rider, the only thing I don't know is their identities Japanese government cut that out of all the videos online." Mako said as Nonon looked.

"Wow slacker I didn't even know you were into this kind of stuff." Nonon said as Mako smiled.

"Well then we might as well get some sleep whatever happens tomorrow will happen so we need to be ready." Akira said as Ryuketsu made a nodding face on his screen.

"Agreed." Ryuketsu said as Senketsu looked.

"Hopefully this won't be a second Satsuki fight." Senketsu said as everyone went back to sleep.

(Scene Break the Next Morning)

Akira walked through the streets as he yawned a bit accompanied by Ryuko as Nonon and Mako walked behind them. "Are you two ok?" Mako asked as Akira smiled.

"Don't worry just a little tired Ryuketsu wanted me to stay up with him." Akira said as Ryuketsu smirked.

"Funny just remember I know what you do when no one is looking." Ryuketsu said as Akira scoffed.

"You guys should have slept more instead of talking about Kamen Riders." Nonon said as she walked with the group.

As they walked in Akira was the first to enter the grounds but the minute he did a wall appeared behind him blocking Ryuko, Mako, and Nonon from entering as Akira was shocked. "Girls!" Akira called as he looked to the wall.

It was then that flags began to be raised similar to a samurai making an entrance as Akira looked and saw that atop the pillar was a bright light. Akira glared as he grabbed Ryuketsu and put on the Kamui Knuckle. "Kiryuin Satsuki." Akira growled as he looked to Satsuki.

"That is correct Asakura Akira." Satsuki said as Akira glared.

"Didn't we already have a fight or are you already up for a rematch?" Akira said as he glared.

"I will not be your opponent Asakura but instead my new vice president will face you." Satsuki said as Akira looked at the stairs and saw Kiske walking down them.

'He's not wearing a Goku Uniform.' Akira thought as Kiske seemed to have a divine light following him. "Who are you?" Akira asked as he looked to Kiske.

"Yaiba Kiske student council vice president of Honnouji Academy, I see you're the Kamen Rider I've been hearing so much about." Kiske said as he walked down the steps.

That was when Akira and Ryuketsu got a good look at what was in his hand. "Impossible." Ryuketsu said as Mugetsu spoke.

"Hello baby brother it's been quite some time hasn't it?" Mugetsu asked as she looked to Ryuketsu.

"Baby brother?" Ryuketsu asked as Mugetsu chuckled.

"It's no surprise your memory was fragmented from your long sleep but once we fight memories will jog again." Mugetsu said as Akira glared.

"So you do want a fight." Akira said as Kiske looked.

"Yes but due try and make this exciting for me will you?" Kiske said as Akira glared.

"I'll give you excitement after I shove my foot up your ass." Akira said with a glare.

The two put their belts on at same time as the belts were ready. _**"ARE YOU READY/PREPARED?!"**_ The Belts asked as Akira inserted battle mode disk into the Kamui knuckle.

"Henshin…/Henshin!" Kiske and Akira called out respectively as Battle Mode Kamui Cover flew around. Akira pulled the chord while Kiske pushed down on his shoulder guard activating there transformation.

" _ **KAMUI BATTLE MODE!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui took a battle stance. _**"RIDER ON THE RUNWAY!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui took stage.

"Kamen Rider Kamui. Watch me weave my threads of fate." Kamui invoked as he took a battle stance.

" _ **HOLY! WARRIOR FORM!"**_ Mugetsu invoked as Holy took stood up straight.

"Bursting with a divine excitement." Holy began as he pointed torts the heavens. "Kamen Rider… Holy." Holy invoked as he lowered his hand gracefully as he took a battle stance. Kamui took out his sword and gun as he held both in each hand as he was ready to fight. Holy pulled out his Dancing Angel as he took a more fencing like stance as he too was ready to fight.

"I should warn you Akira, Holy is much stronger then you." Ryuketsu said as they two walked torts each other.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Ryuketsu." Akira growled as both were ready to fight.

Holy's armor released a burst of energy as Kamui's armor let out steam which when both combined released a concussive blast. The two soon charged at each other before beginning their fight sending punches and kicks at each other in an attempt to defeat the other. Kamui sent a spin kick at Holy but Holy dodged it by leaning back before going downward and didn't a sweeping kick knocking Kamui off his feet.

Holy got back up and attempted to use his feet to kick Kamui but Kamui rolled away and when he got to a crouching positon he had his Kamui Buster ready as he fired at Holy. Holy took out his Dancing Angel and deflected the blasts with ease before charging at Kamui. Kamui got up and drew the Rending Kamui and began a sword fight with Holy. The two swung there blades at each other but Kamui was less experienced while Holy had more power to back up his big talk.

The two then got to a standstill as Holy seemed bored as he then forced Kamui's sword away and then kicked him away. "I must say this fight is mildly interesting but it's getting boring." Holy said as Kamui glared.

"Akira! Switch to Saber mode." Ryuketsu said hoping Saber would provide his partner a fighting chance.

"Go ahead might make things interesting." Holy said as Kamui glared.

"I'll show you interesting!" Kamui roared before ejecting Battle mode causing the Cover to vanish. Kamui then put Battle Mode into the Disc holder before taking out Saber before inserting the Samurai form into the Kamui Knuckle. Saber appeared as he danced around with his Kabuki style before Kamui was ready. "Henshin!" Kamui invoked causing the Disk to spin as Saber came at Kamui.

" _ **KAMUI! SABER MODE!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui was soon in saber mode after Saber mode wrapped around Kamui. _**"HONORABLE SAMURAI TAKING THE PATH!"**_ Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui drew the Saber Katana and the Rending Kamui as he took his battle stance.

"Ikuze!" Kamui invoked before charging at Holy as Holy made a smirk sound.

"Now things are getting interesting." Holy said before Kamui slashed at Holy's shoulder but that left him wide open as Holy used the Dancing Angel to stab Kamui and use the whip function to throw Kamui to the wall.

Kamui jumped out of the wall and charged forward with the skill and speed of a samurai as he slashed at Holy and was doing damage to him as Kamui grinned before kicking Holy away. "Yosha!" Kamui called out as Holy chuckled.

"Such power it seems a fight between Kamen Riders is one of the exciting things I can enjoy." Holy said as he smiled. "I guess I can cut loose a bit." Holy said before turning the Dancing Angel into whip mode and began striking at Kamui keeping him at a distance.

(With Ryuko)

Ryuko tried to find a way into the school but the path was blocked as she cursed. "Dammit I bet you planned this didn't you." Ryuko said to Nonon as the former Elite Four member glared.

"Of course not I'm no longer on the Elite Four so I can't just magically have a wall rise up between here and Rider boy." Nonon said as Mako looked.

"We have to help Akira-kun or else he will have to cover for us for being late." Mako said as Ryuko looked skeptical.

"Glad to see you got your focus straight." Ryuko said with sarcasm dripping from her voice as Senketsu looked.

"Maybe if we Life Fiber Synchronize we can launch ourselves over the wall." Senketsu said as Ryuko looked.

"That sounds like a good idea Senketsu." Ryuko said as Nonon looked.

"What sounds like a good idea?" Nonon asked before Ryuko reached for the pin. "Life Fiber Synchronize!" Ryuko invoked before pulling the pin starting the transformation. "Kamui Senketsu!" She invoked as she was now in a skimpy outfit that left little to the imagination as now Senketsu eyes were both fins and vents. Ryuko then grabbed Nonon and Mako as Nonon was shocked.

"Hang on." Ryuko said before jumping over the wall to head to the Academy as Nonon screamed in surprise and Mako yelled in joy.

(With Akira)

Kamui rolled on the ground as he was knocked down by Holy as Kamui was getting up. "Come on Kamui what was that about showing me excitement." Holy said as he got up and held his weapon back hand.

"Akira he's too strong for you we need to fall back." Ryuketsu said as Kamui looked.

"I can't Satsuki knows something about my father so I need to keep winning at all costs." Kamui growled as he got up. "I can't afford to lose that's why I need to beat this guy down." Kamui said before Holy smirked. Holy walked torts Kamui spinning his sword to the right up position before out of nowhere Ryuko appeared and slashed at Holy. Holy didn't see it coming as he was knocked back by a gash on his armor as he was shocked to see this before Ryuko ran over to Kamui.

"You ok Akira?" Ryuko asked as Kamui nodded.

"I'll be ok though it looks like Satsuki recruited a Kamen Rider to her side." Kamui said as he got his feet under him.

"Well then let's kick his ass together after all we stand a better chance teamed up." Ryuko said as Holy looked.

"Whatever it takes to give my excitement I suppose." Holy said as he turned to the side and put his hand to his helmet like he had a headache.

"We ain't here for you amusement prick." Ryuko growled as Senketsu then spoke.

"Be careful Ryuko we don't know the full capabilities of Ryuketsu older sibling." Senketsu said as Holy chuckled.

"Your right to be worried Kamui Senketsu." Mugetsu said as her screen had a smirking face on it. The Kamen Rider and Kamui user took battle stances as they needed an opening.

"Akira switch back to Battle mode it's our most balanced out form." Ryuketsu ordered as Kamui nodded.

"Got it partner." Akira said before ejecting Saber Mode causing the cover to vanish and switching to battle Mode.

" **KAMUI BATTLE MODE RIDER ON THE RUNWAY!"** Ryuketsu invoked as Kamui was back to his base form.

"Now let's go!" Ryuko called before the two drew with weapons drawn. They hacked and slashed at Holy as Holy responded with blocking the attacks and attacks of his own from his Dancing Angel. Holy then jumped up and while in the air used the Dancing Angel in its whip mode and began whipping at the two doing damage to them before sending them back.

"This is getting boring you should know Kamui that I have experience with battling alongside Mugetsu." Holy said as he looked to the two.

"Oh yeah how!" Ryuko demanded as Holy reached for his belt.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Holy said as he then pulled a switch.

" **Sleeve Koukan. Holy Swordsman form."** Mugetsu said as Holy's sleeve changed color and gained a knight helmet on the shoulder as parts of his armor shift to a might knight like appearance. The Dancing Angel soon turned to a real sword as now, Holy was in Swordsman form.

"You had to ask." Kamui said as he didn't know Holy could do that.

The two quickly charged at Holy as he put his left arm behind his back and began fighting them with only his sword. In Swordsman form Holy, had better melee combat skills with sword based combat as he slashed at the two. Holy then did a spin attack striking both Ryuko and Kamui knocking them back as Holy smirked.

"Kiske I think we should end this fight now two climax attacks will do for both of them." Mugetsu said as Holy nodded and reached for the Climax switch on his belt. When he hit it Mugetsu had a glare on her screen. **"Climax attack Knight Dash Slash."** Mugetsu invoked as Holy's sword soon began to charge power.

Holy then charged at Ryuko at blinding speed as Kamui saw this and quickly acted. "Ryuko look out!" Kamui called as he pushed Ryuko out of the way in time to get hit by Holy's slash as Kamui's chest armor gained a deep slash where sparks came out. Kamui then exploded as he went flying before rolling on the ground. With the damage he took the Henshin was undone so the Nanites and Ryuketsu can commence the repairs on the suit.

"Akira!" Ryuketsu called as his screen had a worried face on it.

"Akira-kun!" Mako called as Ryuko saw this.

"Akira!" Ryuko called as she saw her friend hurt trying to protect her. Ryuko then growled as she glared at Holy. "You bastard!" Ryuko growled before Holy pulled the Warrior Form switch on his belt.

" **Holy Warrior Form."** Mugetsu invoked as Holy's weapon returned to normal.

"Time for a divine Climax." Holy said as he hit the climax switch.

" **Climax attack. Heaven Rising Kick."** Mugetsu invoked as the Dancing Angel soon began to glow. Holy then pointed his weapon forward causing it to stab forward like the whip was a spike as it stabbed into Senketsu's shoulder fin as Ryuko was wide eyed.

Holy then summoned his symbol which was his face with a halo above it before jumping through it. When he came down the other end Ryuko was hoisted to the symbol as she was now hanging there before Holy's weapon stabbed into the ground on behind Ryuko as Holy was ready. Ryuko quickly began trying to hit the thing hanging Senketsu but it was powered up that even the Scissor Blade couldn't cut it.

Holy looked to the sky with his arms spread out as if he was looking torts the heavens. His right leg built up energy before Holy then looked straight at Ryuko before jumping up and sending a Rider Kick at Ryuko hitting her dead on as Ryuko was wide eyed.

Holy then picked up his weapon before pressing a button on it causing the energy to enter a glowing spot on Ryuko where Holy had hit her and caused her to explode only to be sent flying in civilian form.

Ryuko and Akira tried to get up as Holy looked at them. Ryuko and Akira were bruised and bloody as Mako ran over to them. "Akira-kun Ryuko-chan!" Mako called as she ran over to them as Holy was stalking torts them. When Mako got between them she stood protectively before the two. "Stay away from them!" Mako called as that shocked many even Nonon. Holy stopped as he looked at the girl. "You're a Kamen Rider you're supposed to fight for justice, Ryuko-chan and Akira-kun are also fighting for justice what you're doing is wrong so stop now and stop making Ryuketsu fight his own sister." Mako said as Holy looked.

"I simply fight to find the greatest excitement I can find and that excitement is the toughest battle I can fight in." Holy said before undoing the Henshin reverting to Kiske.

"But these two have caught my interest mainly Kamui." Kiske said as he looked to the two. "Asakura was it?" Kiske began as he looked to Akira who glared at him. "Both you and Ryuko get stronger fight presidents get more forms and when I feel you've gotten enough I will face you in combat again." Kiske said as he turned around. "So until then… ja ne." Kiske said as he walked away.

"Nonon-sama." Mako called as Nonon ran over to them. "Help me get them to my dad's there hurt really bad." Mako said as Nonon help Akira up while Mako help Ryuko up.

"Don't tell me what to do slacker." Nonon said before the two quickly carried them to Mankanshoku back ally doctor.

(Scene Break that night Satsuki's lair)

Satsuki was looking torts Kiske as Mugetsu was releasing steam no doubt to cool down as she Satsuki then spoke. "Why didn't you finish them off?" Satsuki said as she didn't want them dead but she wanted to know why sense he had the perfect chance to end them.

"Simple the girl showed me they can get stronger so I want Asakura to get stronger for I believe he will be the worthy opponent I've been searching for." Kiske said as he was getting ready to move to his new home for Three Stars.

"Very well then let's pray that your mercy won't come back and bite you Vice President Kiske." Satsuki said as she walked away before stopping. "Oh and your uniform is waiting for you in your dorm, don't worry though its similar to the one I wear when I'm not wearing Junketsu sense you already have your ability as Kamen Rider Holy." Satsuki said as Kiske nodded.

"Very well." Kiske said before Mugetsu spoke.

"My younger brother memory is fragmented." Mugetsu said as Kiske looked. "Plus he's not at full power yet you were wise to give them the chance to escape and get stronger. Perhaps by claiming more disks and fighting more he will remember his primary directive." Mugetsu said as Kiske looked.

"You never told me what this directive is when we first met Mugetsu." Kiske said as Mugetsu looked.

"All in good time Kiske, all in good time." Mugetsu said as she vanished cooling off. "Well then let's go to our new living arrangements then." Mugetsu said as Kiske nodded and headed to their new home for the time being.

(Meanwhile Mankashoku Back Alley Doctor)

Akira and Ryuko were all bandaged up as Akira's arm was in a sling while Ryuko's leg was in a cast. "How can we lose did we underestimate him?" Ryuko asked as Ryuketsu looked.

"No he had more time than either you, Akira, or Satsuki to learn how to use that power if he wanted he could overthrow Satsuki and rule the school." Ryuketsu said as Senketsu looked.

"He's not wrong." Senketsu said as Akira looked.

"Then why did he let us go?" Akira asked as Mako looked.

"Because I woke up his sense of justice as a Kamen Rider." Mako said as Nonon looked.

"Well you two need to get stronger so I say Rider boy should face the Club Presidents and take their Life Fibers to make more of those disks of his." Nonon said as Akira looked.

"Yeah and it will give us plenty of training while we're at it." Akira said as Ryuko looked.

"Let's focus on healing for now because next time I take on Holy he better have Satsuki to back him up because I'll wipe the floor with both of them." Ryuko said as Akira put his hand on her shoulder.

"No we'll wipe the floor with them." Akira said as the two nodded.

(TBC)

Omake: Rider Gear Check 4

Mako: Welcome back to Rider Gear check I'm Mankanshoku Mako and this is Jakuzere Nonon-sama.

Nonon: Hey readers you may bow and adore me now.

Mako: After the events of this chapter Ryuko-chan couldn't make it do to having to be on bed rest so for no ESKK-kun had Nonon fill in for her.

Nonon: Now let's start.

Screen Shows Holy in Warrior form.

Nonon: As you know Satsuki-sama's new vice president Yaiba Kiske or Holy is known as Kamen Rider Holy. In this chapter we saw two of his Climax Attacks, let's start with Warrior Form's Climax attack.

 **CLIMAX ATTACK!**

Nonon: Holy's primary attack is a more advanced version of the rider kick but uses the Wake up attack of Kamen Rider Saga as a starting point and then a finishing point.

Mako: Yeap, yeap Holy was largely based off of Saga mixed slightly with Drive, I wish Drive could take me for a ride.

Nonon: Wait doesn't Drive have a motorcycle?

Mako: Nope Nonon-sama Drive is one of the two only Kamen Riders who has a car as a mode of transportation and as the source to his final form.

Nonon: Hm that's new.

Mako: Now then Holy is scary but I know deep down he's just waiting to fight for justice like all Kamen Riders.

Nonon: But aren't there some riders who are evil?

Mako went wide eyed before going to the corner remembering all the evil riders who appeared through history of the Kamen Riders.

Mako: That can't be true if there evil why are they Kamen Riders.

Nonon: Slacker get out of the corner.

Nonon then sees Mako about to hang herself as she went wide eyed.

Nonon: Oh crap Mako stop!

(Please stand by as we get things back to normal and stop a suicide attempt.)

(Continue)

Nonon: Ok better now?

Mako: Yeap I forgot that the evil riders either join the good rider or are defeated by the good rider.

Nonon: Good not lets go check out Holy's Swordsman Form.

 **SLEEVE KOUKAN!**

Nonon: Not much is said sense this is Holy's equivalent to Kamui's Saber mode. As you can see it has a knight motif in this form and its climax attack is fast and deadly.

 **CLIMAX ATTACK!**

Nonon: The name isn't very imaginative but the Climax attack Knight Sword Dash is very deadly sense it force Kamui to disengage the transformation.

Mako: Yeap Holy can give you a close shave with is sword because he's super cool like that.

Nonon: Yea though we don't know much on Holy's abilities but once we'll see if he has what it takes to be Satsuki-sama's vice president.

Mako: Hey Nonon-sama if you hate Satsuki-sama now how come you still call her Satsuki-sama when Ryuko or Akira aren't listening.

Nonon…um ok see you all next time I won't be here but the Transfer student should be healed by then. See ya.

(Rider Gear check End)

ESKK: Ok then everyone see you next time, leave a review and ja ne.


End file.
